Dark wings
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Gabriella es una de las pocas humanas de origen extranjero que sigue viviendo en Japón. Odia a los Ghouls,por supuesto, pero los respeta de igual manera. Ocurre una desgracia en su vida que la hace encontrarse con Kaneki,pero Kaneki ya no es aquel dulce chaval de antes. Y tal vez, ningún humano este a salvo a su lado nunca más.
1. Prologo

"_Son las criaturas más repugnantes en todo el universo. Las odio con todo mi ser….." _Gabriella digitó sin rencor algún antes de publicarlo en su blogger. Ya eran las ocho de la mañana y aun no había dormido, pero tampoco es que tuviera sueño de todas las formas.

— ¡Mierda!— se levantó del colchón hecho trizas donde cada noche dormía como un bebé. — Tengo hambre.— caminó alrededor de la pequeña habitación donde vivía antes de mirarse en el espejo disgustada.— Vaya asco, estoy hecha una mierda. Debería hacer algo de ejercicio. ¡O incluso mejor! Maquillarme, ponerme guapa como las modelos de la tele y conseguir un novio. — carcajeó de lo estúpida que parecía.

Hace mucho que ya no se preocupaba con la apariencia. En realidad, nunca se preocupó, y mira que solo tiene 17 años. Pero tiene una buena razón para ello.

No todos nacen feo, solo se hacen con el pasar de los años. Y Gabriella lo sabia, ella no era fea como decía ser, y tampoco tonta como aparentaba. Solo…. ¿era estúpida?

Si, una estúpida infeliz.

—


	2. cap 1 — Todo pasa en el distrito 20

**Capitulo 1 **

El distrito 11 estaba hecho un lío, para no decirlo completamente jodido. El clan Aoigiri tree había desaparecido, pero todos ya tenían una idea de donde podrían estar: en el distrito 23. Probablemente tendrían algo en mente, aunque hayan perdido mucha de las piezas claves de su bando, parecían multiplicarse como una maldita plaga. Sin contar que las malditas palomas (CCG) no daban ningún descanso tampoco. ¡APESTABA!

— ¿Kaneki-san?— El señor Bajou agarró del hombro de Ken despertándole de su ensueño. — ¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora?

Kaneki dándose cuanta de tal hecho lo tranquilizó con una mirada amablemente falsa, porque Kaneki ya no era capaz de sonreír con la misma vivacidad de antes, nunca más.

— Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar ahora. — se quitó el parche de cuero que escondía su ojo normal, y por primera vez se sintió incomodo al hacerlo, como si su parte humana le diera vergüenza. — ¿Donde está Tsukiyama?— Preguntó molesto. Aquel cretino desaparecía de forma misteriosa, y si Kaneki supiera que estaba haciendo algo como vender humanos otra vez lo mataría. O mejor aun, lo haría pedazos para darle de comida a los perros.

—Creo que se fue al distrito 20.— Uno de los que servían a Bajou y que ahora pertenecía Kaneki respondió.

Kaneki se puso molesto, o más bien celoso. Había cambiado, su pelo estaba blanco, y abandonó a la casa que lo acogió desde un principio. Los echaría de menos, pero, no podría volver. Porque desgraciadamente ya nada…..seria lo mismo.

Se quitó la mascará casi que automáticamente, y intentó limpiar ni que fuese un poco su ropa hecha trizas. Él también tendría que volver al distrito 20, pero solo por poco tiempo, lo suficiente para hacerse las maletas y tomarse un café. Pero el café no lo tomaría en Anteiku, sino que en casa.

— ¿ Sr. Bajou?...Me tengo que ir por un momento. Puedes tomar el mando por mi?

— ¡Claro!— Sonrió confidente cosa que hizo Kaneki sonreír. — Eres un buen chico, Kaneki, muy buen chico.

—Muchos ya me dijeron lo mismo.

* * *

Gabriella perezosamente cerró la puerta de su casa. No quería salir, pero si no salía, se iba a morir de hambre. Por eso solo cuando su estomago hizo un largo ruido que se dignó a poner los pies en la calle.

El distrito 20 siempre fuera el más seguro, pero aún así seguía habiendo muertes lo creas o no. Por eso siempre salía a la calle por la mañana o por la tarde, quizás por el miedo o simplemente el hecho de ser demasiado buena, siempre se fiaba de todos, su única perdición.

No trabajaba, así que no le hacia falta salir por las noches. Todo lo que hacia era estudiar, porque sus papis le pagaban la universidad y también todas sus necesidades. La universidad lo hacia por la tarde, pero como estaba de vacaciones prácticamente no salía, y ahora tendría un gran problema, sus papis ya no la darían dinero, bueno, por lo menos no en vacaciones, así que todo lo que le quedaba seria encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, y si fuera posible por la mañana.

Caminó unos cuantos metros antes de encontrarse con estrellita, un gato callejero que siempre la saludaba ronroneando alrededor suyo. Y claro, además de antisocial otaku le encantaba los gatos.

—¡Buenos días estrellita!— acarició la cabeza del adorable animal antes de volver a levantarse. Y el gatito maulló agradecido.

Luego, caminó unos cuantos metros más y llego en la tienda 24 horas de los Hüichi animada. Allí había de todo, pero principalmente legumbres,¡PUff! Los japoneses eran la hostia de saludables.

Escogió un vaso de Ramen instantáneo y una bolsita de curry hecho en el microondas,vamos,como las palomitas esas que solo 60 segundos y hecha!

La señora Hüichi sonrió como siempre lo hacía antes de decirle buenos días. Y por ultimo, revisó los mangas que habían al final de la tienda. Eso era lo que resumía toda su vida, casa, comida, estudio y manga. Era triste pero le gusta que sea así.

Salio de la tienda aun soñolienta, tendría que hacer un currículum rápidamente y empezar a enviárselo a pequeños establecimientos o quizás empresas antes que quedase sin dinero.

Y solo con pensar en eso se ponía depresiva,¡maldito dinero! Sus padres siempre la decían que encontrase un buen trabajo, pero nunca la dijeron que encontrase el trabajo que de verdad le gustase. Vivían diciéndole que ella era una egoísta,¿pero acaso ellos pensaron en sus sueños?¿ O los tomaron por pura basura desde un principió?

Arregló su coleta nerviosamente intentando pensar en otra cosa, cuando de repente vio estrellita irse por un callejón al norte del distrito 20. Preocupada resolvió seguirla, pero ojala no lo hubiera hecho. El callejón no era tan estrecho como aparentaba, sino que al revés era largo y bien iluminado. Y solo por un momento se sintió segura.

Lo primero que vio no fue estrellita como pensaba sino que un brazo arrojado en la esquina del callejón, y claro, no estaba pegado a un cuerpo donde debería estar, porque su dueño estaba siendo comido por un Ghoul en la otra esquina.

Intentó gritar pero la voz no le salía., quiso correr pero no podía, y cuando se dio cuanta de ello estaba temblando en estado de shock.

Todo lo que supo fue que una de las criaturas que más odiaba después de las cucarachas estaba devorando a un hombre delante de sus ojos y que no podía hacer nada. No tenia móvil a mano y la agencia de los CCG estaba demasiado lejos. Cerró los ojos asqueada, "¡Dios! Eso no me puede estar pasando.." rezó como nunca antes había hecho antes de sentir algo pasar alrededor de sus piernas para darse cuanta de que era estrellita.

"¡Mierda! No maúlles por favor, no maúlles." Miró estrellita asustada, cualquier sonido podría ser su final, pensó intentando moverse lo más silenciosamente posible después de su shock inicial, porque además de estar asqueada y con miedo quería vivir, y también, el sujeto ya estaba muerto, no podría ayudarlo por más que lo intentase. ¿Cómo lo supo? No es que fuese algo obvio, pero estudiaba medicina y había múltiples factores que le daban por muerto además de lo obvio, claro.

Estrellita no maulló para su salvación, pero por desgracia había otro Ghoul detrás de ella sin que se hubiera dado cuanta. Por lo visto ahora solo iban en pandillas por seguridad. Habían demasiadas palomas alrededor y también muchos Ghouls caníbales también.

— ¡ WOW! Nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil encontrar a un cerdo.

Gabriella se tensó. Cuando intentó correr, algo afilado cortó su brazo izquierdo haciendo una herida profunda. Gritó sin poder evitarlo desesperada.


	3. Capitulo 2 — Dolor

**Cap 2 **

Primero se escuchó un pequeño crujido, algo se había roto. Y por lo visto había sido el brazo de Gabriella.

Ella gritó, pero el dolor no se fue como esperaba, y su cuerpo ligeramente obeso salió volando en contra de la esquina donde estaba el brazo ya olvidado de aquel señor moribundo. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor en el brazo y ahora también el Ghoul encima de ella la inmovilizaba completamente. Estaba claro que se había roto unas cuantas costillas por el impacto, y si no se daba prisa probablemente la costilla rota perforarían los órganos internos, ¡o incluso una arteria!

— Duele… mucho.— lloró como una niña pequeña indefensa. Necesitaba ir al hospital, ¡lo necesitaba ahora mismo! Pero el Ghoul no parecía con ganas de dejarla libre tampoco. Y como ya era de esperarse, él abrió bien la boca y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando le dio el primero bocado en brazo ya herido de Gabriella.— ¡AHHH!— ella gritó desesperada intentando apartarse de el, pero el muy cabrón no trató siquiera de tratarla con cortesía. — ¡Ah! ¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE!

— Cállate.— Sonrió el agresor con una mirada espeluznante.— Los cerdos no hablan, zorra.— Y con eso terminó de arrancar la piel del brazo de Gabriella. Si fuera una quemadura podría haber sido una de tercero grado, cuando incluso el hueso es visible por la superficie. Gabriella gritó más fuerte cerrando los ojos, el dolor era tanto que su visión desvaneció, ya no podría moverse, y si él continuase con la carnicería probablemente ella desmayaría, porque el cuerpo humano solo puede soportar una mínima parte de dolor con el paciente estando conciente, pero por lo visto Gabriella estaba en su máximo limite.— Mierda, tendré que romperla un poco más, los huesos son una molestia ¡Joder!

Gabriella casi se desmayó cuando sintió aquel cretino levantándola del suelo preparado para echarla en contra de alguna de aquellas paredes rocosas del callejón, si el lo hubiese hecho….ella estaría muerta. Pero algo pasó, o más bien alguien escuchó sus gritos y la rescató. No podía ver quien era, o tampoco escuchar su voz, pero supo que la habían salvado por el gritó de su agresor. Probablemente algo de había dado haciendo que el cuerpo de Gabriella se escapase de sus manos.

Quizás, fuese uno de los agentes de la CCG o en lo peor de los casos otro ghoul hambriento, pero todo lo que a ella le importaba era el hecho de que aún seguía viva, inmovilizada, pero viva.

Aun despierta, escuchó unas cuantas maldiciones y algo rompiéndose, pero no fue capaz de verlo. Una parte suya le gustaría haber presenciado tal carnicería, pero la otra, estaba agradecida de no haberlo visto. Porque ojos que no ven corazón que no siente.

— ¿Estás bien?— Una dulce voz se hizo escuchar demasiado cerca de Gabriella. Pero estaba tan hecha polvo que seria imposible apartarse.

—¿Muerto….?— ella consiguió formular esa pequeña palabra en medio a tanto dolor, ya ni las lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados, porque llorar requería demasiado esfuerzo y ella ya no lo tenia. Sintió que él individuo la movía pero ella automáticamente gritó en protesta. Necesitaba un médico, y esa persona sea quien fuera no debería moverla más do que aquel maldito Ghoul ya lo había hecho.— Llame….un médico…..

— Esta bien, pero cuando yo necesite TÚ ayuda, lo harás sin rechistar.

Gabriella intentó asentir con la cabeza, pero no podía en absoluto. El sueño que antes luchaba por no caer, ahora inundó no solo su conciencia sino que también todo su cuerpo. El cansancio la ganó, y al final no pudo saber quien era su salvador, pero estaba más que claro que aquella persona no era un Ghoul. Y si lo fuera, pues, seria un Ghoul muy amable como para esperar que se muriera antes de devorarla.

Solo fue una lástima que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de decirle gracias.

* * *

Eran las ocho y un cuarto cuando Kaneki en fin llegara al distrito 20. Las calles estaban desiertas como era de esperarse, solo unos cuantos transeúntes paseaban a comprar una barra de pan. Ahora que el distrito 20 era considerado peligroso, nadie se atrevía a poner los pies fuera de su casa, y tenían toda la razón de hacerlo, pensó triste por ello.

Caminó un rato más a propósito, no quería pasar delante de Anteiku por razones claras, llamar la atención para si mismo no era buena idea. Así que dio la vuelta por una calle alternativa, pero por extraño que parezca no iba a su casa, que era su destino final, sino que terminó en la entrada de un ancho callejón que olía de maravilla.

—¡AHHH!— Alguien gritó.

Kaneki entonces comprendió, solo siguió ese camino por el fuerte olor a carne fresca. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba, pero eso era porque tenía hambre. Desde cuando se salvó de "Jason" aún no había comido, y estaba más que claro que si no comía no se fortalecería como se debe. Ese hecho no podía negarlo. Caminó unos pasos más y se encontró con lo que ya esperaba: dos Ghouls hambrientos atacando su presa.

La primera victima era un hombre con apariencia de tener unos 35 años como máximo, pero por desgracia ya estaba muerto. Y la segunda era una mujer, o en realidad una adolescente obesa de unos 19 años, quizás? Pero ella seguía respirando, así que probablemente si el no la salvase estaría muerta en poco tiempo.

—¡Oye, Maldito! ¿Qué demonios quieres?

El Ghoul que había terminado de comer atacó Kaneki, pero antes que este pudiese tocarlo Kaneki se apartó dejando que el Ghoul chocase contra la pared rocosa del final de la esquina. Ni hizo falta utilizar su Kagune, simplemente le pego una paliza como un buen mortal lo haría, pero eso no funcionaría con el siguiente Ghoul, el estaba con la chica en sus brazos preparado para lanzarla contra una de aquellas paredes para romperla y que así sea más practico alimentarse de ella.

Así que de mala gana liberó dos garras de su Kagune, y el objetivo fue los hombros del sujeto. Todo fue rápido, no quería muertes. El Ghoul salio volando lejos mientras que la chica se cayó al suelo, y por el ruido sordo que hizo algo se había roto, o más bien la chica.

Él rápidamente golpeó al Ghoul con su propio puño dejándolo inconsciente, y fue a ayudar a la chica que luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos sin conseguirlo.

Primero se agachó para socorrerla, pero su estado era muy crítico, su brazo izquierdo estaba hecho polvo. Los dedos se movían frenéticamente aunque ella no diera la orden de hacerlo. Quizás el Ghoul la haya mordido tan profundo que tocó algún nervio, también tenia un gran agujero en medio del brazo que contrastaba su observación. Y lo siguiente que sintió fue rabia, pero no por la chica sino por el hecho de que aquellos malditos Ghouls estaban destruyendo lo que quedaba del seguro destrito 20, de su hogar. ¿Después quienes serian? Sus amigos? ¿Hide? O incluso los de Anteiku? ¡No! Ellos no destruirían lo que quedaba de su familia, no lo permitiría.

—¿Estás bien?

— ¿Muerto….?— Ken la miró incomodo. No, ellos no estaban muertos pero se hizo el sordo y continuó revisando su estado. Tocó la barriga de ella y sintió que la cosa no iba bien. Por suerte no estaba roto o por lo menos fue lo que pudo notar con sus delgadas manos, pero lo del brazo era otra historia. Seria un milagro si no lo amputaran en el hospital, pero él no la podría llevar, por lo menos no con él en ese estado. Su ropa estaba hecha trizas y su pelo completamente blanco. Aun se llevaba la mascara Ghoul encima, y cualquier CCG que lo viese sabrían que era un Ghoul. La única opción seria llevarla consigo y tratar de cuidarla como pudiera en casa, pero cuando trató de levantarla en sus brazos ella chilló en protesta. Todo lo que salio de su boca fue "Llame un médico"

Él sintió desconfianza, y la duda no tardó en llegar. ¿De verdad valía la pena salvar a esa humana? ¿Y si ella ponía en riesgo la seguridad de sus amigos? O peor, ¿ y si ella ponía en peligro su propia seguridad?

— Esta bien, pero cuando yo necesite TÚ ayuda, lo harás sin rechistar.— dijo al fin con un amargo sabor en boca. Esperó una respuesta que no llegó porque la chica se quedó inconsciente. Soltó una terrible maldición antes de hacer un pequeño torniquete con su camisa en el brazo de la chica antes de salir a pedir ayuda. Si no se diese prisa el estado de ella podría empeorarse, y no quería eso. Y solo esta vez, esa única vez quería salvar a alguien más que no fuese él mismo. Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que encontró una pequeña tienda 24 horas y pedió ayuda. Quien le ayudó fue una señora de unos 60 y tantos años quien llamó al hospital más próximo y siguió a Kaneki hasta donde estaba la victima. En un tiempo dado, Kaneki cogió la cartera de la chica que estaba por el suelo y revisó su DNI y pasaporte. Era extranjera, y por lo visto no vivía muy lejos de allí. Resolvió llevarse el la cartera consigo por si acaso, y antes que la señora volviera desapareció.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su piso con una pizca de nostalgia. Hacia más de dos semanas que no vía su hogar pero parecía una eternidad. Antes, casi nunca salía de allí, pero ahora tendría que partir. Caminó alrededor de su pequeño comedor: lo que más había eran libros y unos cuantos mangas esparcidos por el estante.

Luego se fue a la cocina pero no se quedo mucho tiempo porque no había mucha cosa que se pudiera comer allí de todas las formas. Cogió una taza de café y unos cuantos cuadritos del que se parecía azúcar pero que de verdad no lo era. Colocó en el café y lo bebió lentamente sentado en el sofá. Mas desgraciadamente el café no era tan bueno como el de Yoshimura, tendría que mejorar bastante. Sonrío.

— Necesito darme una ducha.— se levantó dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa antes de irse al lavabo. Y allí no tardó mucho en desnudarse. El agua era fría cuando tocó su cuerpo estimulándolo, relajándolo casi por completo. Cogió el jabón y con el limpió su pelo con la pequeña esperanza de que el blanco saliese con el agua, pero no fue así. Luego se enjabonó todo el cuerpo y notó lo resistente y duro que era. Un cuerpo digno de un Ghoul. Sus brazos antes flacuchos ahora parecían torneados y musculosos por el trabajo duro de entrenarse cada día con Tooka. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho del todo. Sus amigos seguían estando en peligro y eso no podía aceptarlo. Después de un cuarto de hora salió de la ducha y recorrió la cartera de aquella chica que estaba en el suelo.

Se fue a su habitación y allí cogió una muda de ropa, no se preocupó en secarse o taparse con una toalla, de todas las formas nadie lo vería tampoco. Así que se las puso, supo que ya era hora de irse. Se miró en el espejo y vio lo pálido que estaba su rostro, pero que gracias al café de antes se veía un poco mejor. Su pelo estaba aun más blanco que antes pero resolvió que no lo pintaría. Porque ese sería su nuevo yo de aquí adelante.

Miro por última vez el DNI de la chica antes de ir a su casa. Cogió las llaves, cerró la puerta y se fue. La casa de la extranjera de nombre tan complicado no era lejos como ya lo imaginaba. El olor de ella le llevó hasta un piso en un área aparentemente segura. Preguntó a la casera en que piso podría ser el que ella vivía diciéndole que era un amigo, la casera en un momento dudó de sus palabras pero cuando el dijo que ella se había olvidado la cartera en su casa lo creyó. El piso era el tercera primera, y a diferencia del suyo estaba bastante vacío.

La habitación era bien simple. Y en el comedor ni siquiera había una televisión. Revisó alrededor dándose cuanta de que esa chica tenía algún tipo de enfermedad, quizás fuera una Hikkikomori?

Bien, por lo demás el piso no se encontraba sucio ni nada, solo estaba vació. En la cocina no había comida, y el único lugar al que parecía estar más vivo era en la propia habitación de la chica. Allí había de todo, pero principalmente mangas. El ordenador estaba cerca de la ventana y a su alrededor había más libros, pero de esa vez eran de medicina, también tenia una botella de agua junto una lata de coca-cola.

El colchón aun estaba por hacerse, pero eso él pudo comprender el porqué. Eran las ocho de la mañana y estaban en mes de vacaciones, lo mínimo que podría hacer un adolescente es dormir hasta las tantas como más le plazca.

Y por ultimo, revisó el ordenador de ella. No es que fuese un tipo enfermo ni nada parecido pero debía tomar precauciones por si acaso, porque sus amigos podían estar en peligro por un descuido suyo. Mas para su agrado no encontró nada extraño. La chica por lo visto estudiaba medicina, porque la mayoría de sus archivos eran trabajos y más trabajos de cosas que desconocía mayormente. Lo único que le disgustó fue el blogger que encontró de ella. Se llamaba "Dark Wings" y en ese blogger expresaba su profundo odio hacia la raza Ghouls, pero a la vez, sentía un mórbido respeto por ellos.

Resolvió no continuar leyéndolo, quizás todo aquello no pasase de mentiras al fin e a cabo.

Por lo menos ahora si alguien estuviese herido o necesitase medicamentos ya tendría a alguien en quien pedir ayuda. El la había salvado y por eso lo debía. Mas si ella acaso lo traicionase simplemente moriría, así de fácil.

Puso la cartera encima del colchón con una pequeña nota de su parte. Lo escribió en Katakana por si ella no entendiese bien los Kanjis. Debería ser complicado para los extranjeros.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, se despidió de la casera y luego se fue. Debería volver al distrito 11 rápidamente.


	4. Cap 3— Desconocido

**Notas de la autora: ¡**Hola a todas! Aún no me he presentado como se debe, cierto? Mi nombre es Melody, y estoy muy feliz que haya alguien que pierda su tiempo leyendo mi historia jejejej. Solo la hice para mejorar mi Español (bueno, y también porque me encanta Kaneki claro) Estoy muy feliz por los comentarios, y gracias por poner esa historia en los favoritos. Ella no va a ser muy larga, y sé que Kaneki casi no aparece en ese capitulo, pero les pido paciencia, porque mi pereza de escribir puede ser tremenda.

Besos y que tengan una buena lectura. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AL FINAL! Porque la Melody estará super ultra contenta, okay?

* * *

**Cap 3— desconocido**

_"Algunas historias no tienen otra alternativa que ser trágicas. Y llorar por ellas no van a cambiarlas_."

Había demasiada luz además de voces estridentes sonando en el oído de Gabriella. El dolor se había ido, así que probablemente ya estuviese haciendo efecto los medicamentos inyectados directamente por su vena, afectando su sistema nervioso y impidiendo que se moviese por cuenta propia. No veía con claridad, pero supo que estaba en el ala de operaciones por los ruidos de las maquinas a su alrededor. Nunca en su vida había sido operada, pero tampoco pensó que se sentiría feliz de hacerlo.

"!ESTABA VIVA!" Esas palabras antes tan lejanas ahora sonaron en su oído maravillándola por completo antes de caer inconsciente por segunda vez.

Había sido un largo día.

* * *

Una mano fría tocó las mejillas de Gabriella despertándola lentamente. Ahora si podía ver, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si la hubieran dado la paliza de su vida ( y que de verdad la dieron). Lo primero que vio fue el insípido techo de la habitación en que estaba, nunca le gustó los hospitales, pero hacia gracia porque estaba estudiando medicina. Luego miró su brazo viéndolo todo vendado lo que la preocupó un poco, y por ultimo se encontró con unos claros ojos amables dándola la bienvenida.

— Al fin despertaste pequeña.— un señor adorable con canas la saludó sonriendo amablemente.

—¡Kanou sensei!— Gabriella intentó reincorporarse pero no pudo, Kanou la volvió a acostar rápidamente. Él se veía animado, como siempre lo hacia en la universidad. Pero Gabriella no se sentía así, sino que al contrario, estaba avergonzada de haberlo molestado.— Lo siento, Sensei. ¿Te estoy molestando otra vez, cierto?— Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Antes era en la universidad, y ahora aquí. Digamos que ella era un poco torpe en clase, y Kanou sensei siempre la salvaba.

—No digas tonterías, no me molestas para nada. Y además, los médicos no encontraron ninguna identificación suya y por eso me llamaron.— sonrió apartando la mirada.— Me tenias muy preocupado, ¿como te pasó eso?

Gabriella lo miró pensativa. No se acordaba muy bien de lo ocurrido, pero, jamás se olvidaría de aquellos malditos Ghouls. Gracias a Dios ellos ya están muertos ahora.

Miró a su cuerpo cuidadosamente, y como vio que Kanou sensei aun esperaba una respuesta cambio de tema, no debería decirle sobre los Ghouls a Sensei, eso era trabajo de los CCG y tampoco quería ponerlo en riesgo por hablar demasiado.

— ¿Y mi cuerpo? ¿He roto muchas costillas, sensei?— Él sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que yo estaba haciendo y me siguió el juego.

—Tranquila, no has roto ninguna. Pero si están muy fracturadas, por eso debes tomar más calcio, señorita. — La reprendió.— Debes dejar ese vendaje unos cuantos días más, okay? Te dolerá mucho en la zona de la barriga, pero te medicaré unas cuantas cositas que alivian el dolor.

—¿Y mi brazo?— preguntó viendo que Sensei se ponía serio de repente. Eso la molestó.— ¿Hay algún problema con El?

Sensei no respondió, y eso no era nada bueno. ¡DIOS! ¿Porque solo le pasaba cosas malas a ella? ¿Había sido alguna perra roba maridos en su vida pasada? Primero, no supieron identificarla, lo que significa que algo ya no iba nada bien en aquel hospital. Segundo, parecía una momia toda vendada y adolorida. Y ahora algo no iba bien con su brazo, ¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando? ¿Qué broma era esa? ¿Y ahora como coño encontraría un trabajo en su estado? ¿Pidiendo limosna en la calle?

—¿Y mi brazo sensei?— volvió a preguntar insistente.

— La herida fue más profunda de lo que pensábamos.— comenzó.— Fue tan profunda que casi cortó por la mitad los ligamientos de los nervios de su mano.

— ¿Qué me estás intentando decir, sensei?— le miré totalmente seria.

— Que no tendrás control de sus dedos. Probablemente jamás pueda volver a moverlos por ti misma, es decir, se moverán, pero por impulsos de su sistema nervioso. Tú no tendrás control sobre ello aunque lo intentes. — se movió incomodo en la silla antes de continuar.— La mejor opción seria amputarlos, pero si lo hiciéramos tendríamos que quitar la mitad de su brazo, hasta donde esta el nervio problemático. Es la única solución.

Gabriella no respondió, quería llorar pero se contuvo. No estaba preparada para responder esa pregunta. Era demasiado asustadora. ¡JODER! ¡PERDERIA SU BRAZO!

¿Y sus padres como lo tomarían? No, ellos no deberían saberlo, por lo menos no ahora, ella arreglaría el problema.

— ¿Aun podré utilizar mi brazo normalmente aunque mis dedos estén así?— Pregunté intentando no llorar.

—¡S-si!— respondió.— pero es más recomendable que no lo hagas, Gabriella. Además necesitamos contactarnos con sus padres para saber que piensan.

— ¡No!— Gritó automáticamente.— Mis padres no tienen nada que ver con eso. Accidentes pasan, y yo puedo con ello sola.

—Gabriella-san….yo no puedo….

—¡¿Por favor?!— imploró como si toda su vida dependiera de ello. No quería preocuparlos, eso era lo minino que podía hacer. No quería ser egoísta nunca más, ella podía aguantarlo todo sola, eso era lo que debía hacer.

Al final Kanou sensei aceptó guardar su secreto. Él era una buena persona, o por lo menos fue lo que siempre ha parecido. Hablaron un rato más antes de Gabriella caerse dormida por el cansancio otra vez.

En total se quedó 48 horas en el hospital antes de poder salir. Y por increíble que parezca ninguno de la CCG apareció para interrogarla, cosa extraña.

Las enfermeras entregaron sus ropas junto de sus pertenencias como: coleta del pelo, zapatos y su bolsa aplastada con el Ramen dentro. ¿Pero y su cartera? ¿Dónde estaba?

— Perdona, enfermera. Pero falta mi cartera con mis llaves.— dijo moviéndose lentamente, le dolía mucho las costillas como Kanou sensei había dicho que dolería, y después tendría que comprar los medicamentos en la farmacia, pero sin su cartera estaba jodida.

— No había ninguna cartera y llaves contigo, señorita.— Aclaró la enfermera con una sonrisa. Ahora entendía porque nadie sabía quien era ella. Su salvador al fin e a cabo terminó por ser un ladrón. Fue salvada por un ladrón, increíble. Sonrío por la mala suerte que tenia.

— Bien, no pasa nada.— Dijo yéndose del hospital con una falsa sonrisa. Pensaría con más claridad en casa.— ¡Sayonara!

—¡Sayonara!

* * *

— ¡Suerte que el hospital es cerca de casa!— caminó sintiéndose muy cansada. No tenía dinero para comprar los medicamentos y ahora tampoco tenía su documentación. ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Pediría ayuda a los papis para que arreglasen las cosas como siempre lo hacía? No…ella encontraría otra forma.

La casera estaba demasiado distraída hablando con otra señora que ni se dio cuenta de que Gabriella estaba herida, y que hacia más de 24 horas que no volvía a casa. Pero dio de hombros,¿ quien se preocuparía con ella de todas las formas? Solo era una estúpida obesa que casi fue comida por Ghouls, y que ni siquiera los de CCG se dignaron a irse al hospital para hacerles preguntas. Era invisible.

Movió su brazo aun vendado mientras subía las escaleras lentamente. ¡Che! Y ahora tenia la carga de tener una mano inútil.

Cuando en fin llegó a su piso con las llaves de repuesto lo primero que hizo fue echarse en el colchón que la aceptó de brazos abiertos. El impacto hizo que le doliese la barriga como el infierno, pero las lágrimas que bajaron de sus ojos no fueron por eso, o no solo por eso.

Tocó su brazo izquierdo apenada mientras las lágrimas bajaban. Estaba jodida, deprimida, dolida y en estado de shock. No tenia dinero, y nadie la aceptaría en un trabajo con el brazo en ese estado.

Después de un largo tempo acostada se durmió. Pero volvió a despertarse con el ruido de un rayo, estaba lloviendo. Se levantó y cerró las ventanas para no mojar sus libros y mangas y por ultimo se fue a la cocina preparar Ramen, o por lo menos lo que quedó del Ramen aplastado en la bolsa.

— Bien, no se ve tan malo. — lo calentó en el microondas y se fue a su pequeño comedor. — ¿ Qué?— soltó el ramen rápidamente sobre la mesita cuando vio su cartera al final de ella.— ¿Eso es algún tipo de broma?— la abrió lo más rápido que pudo porque desgraciadamente no podía mover su mano izquierda. Revisó todo detalladamente pero por increíble que parezca todo estaba perfecto. No falta ni siquiera un céntimo de sus monedas, y su DNI y pasaporte estaban intactos.

Pero después del alivio apareció el miedo. ¿Quién puso eso aquí? ¿Cómo entró en su casa? ¿Cómo sabia su dirección? Eran tantas las preguntas que no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña hoja de papel en el suelo.

Cuando la notó no tardó en leerla. Pero para empeorar sus miedos no decía nada más que:

"_Si sigues con vida, acuérdate que es gracias a mi. ¡Cuento con su ayuda! _

_Kaneki Ken"_

Entonces la hipótesis de que su salvador fuese un ladrón no era del todo cierta. ¿Un acosador, talvez? Pensó nerviosa, hasta entrar en acción. Probablemente ese tipo había cogido las llaves y haya abierto la puerta por si mismo. Era más que obvio. Y tampoco devolvió las llaves, ¿quizás volvería?

Y con eso se puso acción, lo primero que hizo fue hablar con la casera. Bajo lo más que pudo por las escaleras y tocó su puerta. Pero la muy bruja no se veía muy contenta cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Gabriella.

— ¿Pero que te ha pasado, querida?— preguntó por cortesía pero de verdad no le importaba. Gabriella sabia que solo le rentó aquel piso porque nadie lo quiso, era el peor que había por allí, y necesitaba del dinero, aquella vieja.

Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, pero era bien probable que aquella bruja la echase de allí con la excusa de que ella pudiese haber sido infectada por los ghouls o algo así. De todas no debería arriesgarse.

— Me caí de las escaleras.— dijo tranquilamente mirando profundamente a la vieja.— Y por cierto, ¿alguien entró en mi piso?

—Déjame ver….¡Si! Fue un niño de tu misma edad. Dijo que era su amigo suyo y que quería devolverle la cartera, en un momento dudé pero como tenia las llaves de su casa…

—¿Cómo era?— preguntó molesta.

—¿Cómo era? Bien….era más alto que usted. Su pelo era blanco e iba bien vestido. Parecía tener algo de prisa también, no tardó mucho en su casa. Parecía un buen tipo.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— Bueno, si. ¿Es tu amigo, no?

—Eh….si, mi amigo.

"¡Amigo mi trasero! "pensó asustada. Antes de volver a su piso.

* * *

Dos semanas enteras se pasaron. Gabriella dejo de utilizar el vendaje en la barriga pero su brazo izquierdo seguía igual de malo. En todo momento estuvo atenta sobre ese tal Kaneki, tenia miedo que en el medio de la noche entrase en su casa y la matase o lo que sea que hiciese. Pero no, no apareció ni siquiera una vez. Y la casera probablemente no estaría de acuerdo en que cambiase la cerradura de su casa.

Con el tiempo se quedo más tranquila, llamó a sus padres para decir que estaba bien, pero no dijo sobre lo del brazo, no valía pena preocuparlos con sus problemas. Con las tardes libres hizo unos cuantos currículos para distribuirlos alrededor del distrito 20 pero aún no los había fotocopiado siquiera.

* * *

_Anónimo pregunta a Dark Wings__**: ¿Por qué proteges tanto a los Ghouls?¿Es que acaso no los odia como dice en tu blogger?**_

* * *

Gabriella suspiró ya cansada de responder a esas estúpidas preguntas. La gente podria ser muy estúpida cuando quiere.

* * *

_Querido anónimo, si aún no lo sabes debo aclarar que los odio con todo mi ser, y no los protejo en absoluto. Casi me muero en las manos de un Ghoul, así que solo yo sé cuanto no los soporto. Son criaturas que comen carne humana, es decir, la nuestra sin rencor. Somos su único e indispensable alimento. ¿Pero, no somos parecidos a ellos? También nos alimentamos de otras criaturas sin rencor algún, también incluso practicamos canibalismo con nuestra propia especie! ¿Si ellos son monstruos, que somos nosotros? ¿Ángeles? Por favor seamos más realistas. _

_Yo sé que todos son unos monstruos y que debo estar apartadas de ellos a toda costa, pero….ellos a igual que nosotros necesitan vivir y harán de todo para hacerlo._

_Al fin y a cabo nos parecemos no crees?_

* * *

_Ginbell pregunta a Dark Wings:__**¿Es posible que un Ghoul tenga una relación amorosa con un humano?**_

… _No lo creo. ¿Tú serias novia(o) de un pollo frito? no, creo que no. Llegaría en un punto en el que tú no podrías contenerte y le darías un buen bocado. Te sentirás apenada en un principio pero hasta entonces ya habrá sido demasiado tarde._

* * *

Gabriella sonrió. Se tranquilizaba cuando escribía en su Blogger. Se sentía casi….completa. Pero eso cambió cuando alguien tocando en su puerta a las doce y media de la noche.

Ella pensando que quizás fuera la casera la abrió, pero por desgracia no lo era.

— ¿Quien eres tú?

— El chaval que te salvó y que ahora necesita ayuda.— dijo entrando rápidamente en el piso con un hombre en brazos lleno de sangre.

Si, los días tranquilos de Gabriella habían llegado a su fin.


	5. Cap 4 — ¿Amigos?

**Cap 4**

Todo era tan confuso que Gabriella tardó en entender que había un hombre herido sobre su colchón, y que por cierto lo estaba ensuciando de sangre.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!— chilló aun con la puerta abierta sin moverse.

— Sin rechistar, he dicho.— el chico de pelo blanco habló seriamente antes de volver hacía donde ella estaba, y cerró la puerta rápidamente.— Ayúdale.— apuntó donde estaba el hombre, preocupado.

Gabriella no reclamó como Kaneki pensaba que lo haría, solo obedeció sin siquiera saber el porque. Llegó cerca del hombre de apariencia joven, pero que perdía demasiado sangre y eso no era buena señal. Necesitaba parar el sangrado, pero primero debería saber donde estaba la herida.

— ¿Puede abrir los ojos?— Ella preguntó acariciándole la frente. El sujeto estaba muy demacrado y pálido, necesitaba comer algo para ganar fuerza y un largo descanso.

—¡No!— Kaneki rápidamente impidió que Gabriella revisase las pupilas del sujeto, no seria buena idea que ella viera los ojos negros color carmesí.— Échale un vistazo en la herida.— cambió de tema.— se ve muy profunda.— Apuntó hacia la barriga antes de levantarle la camisa cuidadosamente. Luego, apareció una pequeña línea en el abdomen del sujeto donde salían chorros y más chorros de sangre. ¡WoW! había sido un corte limpio, y era más que obvio que había perforado algún órgano interno.

— ¡Mierda!— apretó la herida con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda se movía de un lado para otro inútilmente. Ahora que ella necesitaba dos manos no las tenia, la vida era un asco! Miró los alrededores de su comedor pero no encontró nada de ayuda, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue pedir la ayuda del que había sido su salvador, y que ahora no se acordaba el nombre.— ¡Oye, albino! ¡Ven aquí!— Chilló viendo que no dejaba de sangrar la herida del sujeto. Kaneki dándose cuenta de que era él de quien hablaba, llegó más cerca de ella esperando sus ordenes.— ¡Aprieta la herida tanto como puedas, intente que pierda lo menos posible de sangre!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Calentar agua para desinfectar la herida.— respondió como si fuera algo obvio.— Es posible que aún quede fragmentos del arma que lo hirió, es por eso que sigue sangrando.

Kaneki asintió, solemne. Su mirada era dulce, pero solo para el sujeto, no para Gabriella. Eso la molestó.

Cogió un pequeño tape y lo puso en el microondas por 15 segundos. Cuando el agua estaba tierna, lo retiro y volvió hacia el paciente. Ella no tenia mucha experiencia y tampoco conocía el paciente como para tener cierta confianza, pero lo que sabia era, que no importa quien sea o lo cabrón que fuera, su trabajo en un futuro sería salvar vidas, y un médico no juzga si alguien es bueno o malo, tan solo cumple el trabajo de salvar una vida.

— Puedes soltarlo ahora.— se agachó y miró la herida del sujeto aún sin dejar de sangrar.— Podría limpiarla parcialmente, pero él necesita ir a un hospital.

— No, estas equivocada. Tú le salvarás la vida.— Kaneki la interrumpió.— Y lo harás bien.

Gabriella le miró boquiabierta. Ella no estaba cualificada para ello, era torpe y se equivocaba a menudo. ¡Si le pasaba algo a esa persona por su culpa probablemente se culparía toda la vida!

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡ No puedo!— le miró en pánico.— ¡Solo hago practicas! ¡Es Kanou sensei quien siempre me salva! Ese hombre necesita un médico, y no una estúpida ineficaz como yo!— miró a Kaneki intentando hacer que el lo entendiese.— Me salvaste la vida, y te debo una muy grande….Pero…oye! hay otra vida en juego aquí!

—¿Dijiste Kanou sensei?

Gabriella se hizo oídos sordos sobre ello. El hombre acostado en su colchón empezó a temblar. ¡MIERDA! Quizás el fragmento del arma estuviese envenenado? Volvió a mirarlo cuando de repente algo apretó el cuello de Gabriella con fuerza, para más tarde descubrir que era el brazo de Kaneki.

— No puedo permitir que dejes morir a uno de mis amigos.— Susurró en su oído.— Así que da lo mejor de ti, o tendré matarte. — explicó pacientemente haciendo que Gabriella temblase.

"_¿Era ese su salvador?¿ Ese albino desgraciado_?" pensó en pánico. Él la mataría si quisiese y lo sabia.

—E-esta bien. Lo haré.

— Bien.— Kaneki la soltó y ella pudo respirar con más tranquilidad — Eres más adulta de lo que parece para una chica de 17 años.

— …..— Gabriella se concentró en limpiar la manos en el agua tibia antes de tocar el abdomen del paciente.— ¿Él es acaso un ladrón, o algo parecido?— Preguntó curiosa. Porque solo eso podría explicar el echo de que no quisiese ir a un hospital.

— Algo así.— Bien, no era del todo mentira. Al fin y a cabo todos los ghouls eran buscados por los CCG por asesinato.

— Tráeme otro tape con agua tierna, ¡rápido!— apuntó hacia la cocina con la mano mala, mientras que con la buena intentaba abrir la herida poco a poco del paciente.

Kaneki hizo lo que pidió y Gabriella se sintió aliviada por haber algún tipo de ayudante.

Con la mano derecha abrió lentamente la herida del paciente que ni siquiera sabia el nombre. El hombre temblaba y Gabriella sintió lástima por él. No tenia ningún tranquilizante i sedante para ofrecerle, probablemente estaba doliendo como un infierno pero ella no podía hacer nada más por él.

Kaneki volvió momentos después con el tape lleno de agua acompañado de un trapo limpio.

— Albino, necesitaré tu ayuda ahora.— Gabriella dijo seria.— nuestras manos no están esterilizadas y tampoco ese trapo. Ahora con esa agua volveremos a lavarnos las manos, okay? — Apuntó hacia su mano mala.— Gracias a los Ghouls que tu mataste mi brazo izquierdo es inútil, por eso necesito tus manos.

— Bien. — Kaneki respondió con una sonrisa. Pero aquella sonrisa era de preocupación y Gabriella lo sabia.

—Ahora que ya te lavaste las manos quiero que abras la herida de él tanto como puedas, ¿okay?— Le miró seriamente.— Pero hazlo con delicadeza, el paciente no esta sedado y sigue conciente, lo que significa que dolerá mucho.— explicó del mismo modo que hicieron los senseis de la universidad.— Y por cierto, ¿como él se llama?

— Sr. Bajou.— respondió tocando la herida de el preparado para abrirla.

— Todo estará bien, Sr. Bajou.— Gabriella sonrió acariciándole la frente al paciente como una profesional.— Hemos tenido suerte de que un albino con complejo de héroe nos haya salvado, ¿cierto?— continuó hablando mientras kaneki seguía abriendo la herida.

Pero lo que Gabriella no se dio cuenta en un principio fue que él la estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Albino?— Le preguntó como si fuese algo obvio.—¡ Háblale tú también! Esa es la mejor medicina para olvidar el dolor! Y él parece ser tu amigo, cierto? Di que todo estará bien.— explicó antes de meter sus manos dentro del abdomen del supuesto .

El paciente se estremeció pero Gabriella no podía detener ese proceso o tendría que volver a hacerlo otra vez ocasionándole más dolor.

Kaneki parecía aguantarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que Bajou no se moviese y Gabriella estuvo muy agradecida. Estaba a oscuras, por eso debería tener cuidado donde tocaba. Y por increíble que parezca ningún de sus órganos parecían afectados. Toqueteó un poco más hasta que sintió algo afilado rozar sus dedos y entonces Gabriella lo apartó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Kaneki preguntó observándola.

— Hay algo puntiagudo que casi esta perforando su estomagó. No puedo sacar con los dedos sin perforarlo, necesito algo pequeño. ¡Eso! Albino, tengo unas horquillas sobre la mesa, cogerlas y mojarlas en el agua antes de pasármelas a mi.— Kaneki obedientemente hizo lo que pidió antes de entregarles las orquillas húmedas en sus manos ahora ensangrentada. — ¡Bien!— dijo adentrándolo en el abdomen del señor Bajou con todo el cuidado del mundo. Cuando alcanzó al objeto abrió la horquilla y luego la cerró en el objeto afilado que no tardó en sacar cuando la horquilla se pegó en el. Fue cuidadosa para que no perforase nada y cuando al fin sacó se sintió aliviada. — ¡Lo hice!— sonrió satisfecha viendo la cosa puntiaguda que terminó por ser una garra? Pero preguntaría sobre eso después.

— ¿Lo sacaste?— Kaneki la miró más tranquilo que antes.— Gracias.

— Aún no hemos terminado!— lo reprehendió.— necesitamos coser la herida, pero eso yo no lo sé hacer! Aún no llegué tan lejos en la universidad.

Kaneki la detuvo calmándola con la mirada. Gabriella lo miró aún preocupada pero asintió con la cabeza volviendo a tranquilizarla.

— Él estará bien ahora. Puede curarse por si solo.— se levantó antes de hacerla una pequeña reverencia. — Gracias por haber cuidado de nosotros.

Gabriella se puso roja de repente, pero como era morena él no lo notó. Antes casi la mataba ¿y ahora la agradecía? Ese tipo o era demasiado inocente o un completo idiota.

— Él esta pálido, ¡tiene que comer algo de carne!— ella revidó.— ¡perdió demasiado sangre!

— Me quedaré satisfecho si dejas que nosotros nos quedemos aquí a pasar la noche.— Kaneki enfatizó, pero Gabriella sabia que no era un pedio, sino que una orden.

— ¿Tengo otra alternativa?

—Probablemente no.— sonrío con las mejillas un poco rojas.— perdone molestarte.

Ese tipo no era para nada normal.

* * *

La noche pasó volando, pero Kaneki y tampoco Gabriella se durmieron. En todo momento se quedaron en el comedor, el uno mirando al otro con sospecha. Gabriella aún intentaba acordarse de su nombre pero no podía.

— Oye, Albino…— empezó a hablar después de un largo silencio.

— Es Kaneki, no Albino.— sonrió amable molestándola. ¿Como un tipo así podría ser tan amable? No parecía ser capaz siquiera de matar a una mosca!

— Perdón, no sabia tú nombre.

— Te lo había dejado escrito en una hoja de papel. Es extraño que no lo sepas.— La miró profundamente con el parche negro en su derecho sin dejar de sonreír amablemente.

Gabriella volvió a ponerse roja otra vez. Mierda, él la había pillado.

— Cierto.— respondió al fin.— ¿Pero que hacías en mi casa? Eres algún tipo de acosador o algo así?— preguntó nerviosa haciendo que Kaneki sonriera más. Okay, nadie acosaría ella. Por una razón obvia: no era guapa, era gorda, fea, y extranjera.— ¡No te rías!

— Lo siento, lo siento.— se disculpó.— Solo quería comprobar que tu era alguien decente y digna de confianza.

— ¿Por eso utilizaste mi ordenador?— preguntó levantándose del sofá molesta.— no te creo un pelo, pero te debo una. Probablemente estaría muerta ahora si no fuera por ti. No es cualquier humano que se enfrenta a dos Ghouls como tú lo hiciste. ¿ Fueron ellos que hirieron su ojo?— preguntó acercándose a él.

Kaneki sorpresa la miró. Entonces ella no sabia que él era un Ghoul, por eso aceptó ayudar al Sr. Bajou. Ahora lo entendía.

— Si, fue a causa de ellos, pero estoy bien no te preocupe conmigo.— se apartó de ella cuando vio que quería quitarle el parche del ojo.

— ¿No quieres…?

— No, mi ojo esta bien tal y como está.— reafirmo volviendo a sonreír.

— Bien, como quieras.— ella dio de hombros antes de volver a sentarse.— ¿Eres algún tipo de justiciero, Kaneki-san?

— ¿Porque dices eso?

— Salvaste a ese hombre, y a mi también. Además, curioseaste en mis cosas y sabes mi secreto.

— ¿Tú secreto?

— ¿Viste mi blogger, cierto?— le miró séria.— Pues entonces, ese es mi secreto. Ahora Creo que tengo derecho de conocer el tuyo.— Kaneki sonrió de lo inocente que era esa chica. Él era parecido a ella en tantas formas posibles!

— ¿Porque eso es un secreto?

— Porque mi blogger es como un diario donde pongo mis opiniones y los demás la responden. Nadie me conoce realmente….pero….¡no cambies de tema! ¿Tu secreto es?

— ¿Leer libros de terror?— dijo lo primero que le vino en mente. Gabriella al escucharlo empezó a reírse.

— Eso no es un secreto, pero, bienvenido al club. — Sonrió.— No es que yo no tenga muchos amigos ni nada parecido, sino que al revés, sino fuera por Kanou sensei sería marginada casi por completo en la Universidad HAHAHA ¿soy estúpida verdad?

Kaneki casi sonrió también, él era igual que ella, sino fuera por Hide estaría siempre solo, pero al escuchar el nombre Kanou se tensó rápidamente. ¿Ella lo conocía?

— ¿Kanou sensei, lo conoces?

Gabriella lo miró dudosa. ¿Por que aquel tipo conocería a Kanou sensei?

—Kaneki-san, de donde eres?— preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Soy de aquí, pero hace seis meses que vivo en el distrito 11.— respondió.— De donde conoces a Kanou sensei?— volvió a preguntar insistente.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Kaneki se acercó a ella, ¡era importante que supiera la ubicación de Él rápidamente! Kanou estaba haciendo experimentos con humanos y él quería saber el porque! Había dos niñas con los mismos ojos que él que lo habían llamado hermano mayor! Eso no debería continuar así!

— Él fue mi médico.— Esclareció.— no hace mucho un Ghoul también me había atacado y él me hizo una cirugía donde me salvó la vida.

Gabriella aún estaba desconfiada pero resolvió hablar.

— Él algunas veces pasaba en mi universidad para hacernos una visita y enseñarnos lo esencial para que en el futuro fuéramos grandes médicos en potencial.— Sonrió por un momento.— Él siempre dijo que yo tenía mucho potencial, aunque fuera un poco torpe. No tenia amigos, solo algunos compañeros por eso él siempre estuvo de mi lado. Era….reconfortante.

Kaneki la miró pensativo. Por lo visto Gabriella-san también podría ser la próxima victima para los experimentos de Kanou, o quizás algo peor. Ella estaba tan maravillada al hablar de él que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que quizás, fuera la próxima cobaya de Kanou- sensei. Debería encontrarlo el cuanto antes.

— ¿Sabes donde él puede estar?— Preguntó.

Gabriella negó con la cabeza. Eso era mala señal.

—¿Hablas mucho con él?

— Bien, no mucho. Pero fue él quien me trató en el hospital. Aún estoy avergonzada por eso, pero, me alegro de que haya sido él.

— ¿Él te operó?— Kaneki preguntó serio.— ¿cuando fue eso?

— Hace una semana, ¿pero que te importa?— ella le miró molesta.— Ahora estoy bien, aunque mi brazo izquierdo no.

Bien, Kaneki se calmó un poco, si ella fuera un Ghoul su cuerpo debería estar bien, sin ningún problema, pero aún le quedaba una ultima pregunta.

— ¿Como sabe la comida cuando tu la comes?— Era una pregunta estúpida para ella pero no para él. Gabriella le miró por un momento confusa antes de mirarlo rabiosa.

— ¿Qué cojones me estas intentando decir? Me tomas por un monstruo? ¿Crees que soy un maldito Ghoul solo porque uno de aquellos desgraciados me mordieron?— se levantó rápidamente del sofá y lo miró resentida.— No soy un jodido monstruo, antes cometería suicidio do que transformarme en uno. Además de que eso sea imposible. Y tampoco me gustan esas insinuaciones maliciosas sobre Kanou sensei. Él merece tanto respeto cuanto tú!— Caminó de un lado para otro furiosa cuando sintió que Alguien estaba detrás suyo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— El Sr. Bajou apareció en la puerta más pálido que antes.

— Sr. Bajou, no te puedes mover aún.— Gabriella lo miró desconfiada, pero antes que nada era su paciente.— Su herida no fue cerrada y puede volver a sangrar.

Bajou no se movió, tan solo miró a Kaneki en alerta. Kaneki lo miró tranquilamente diciendo que volviese al colchón como Gabriella lo había dicho. Al final se fue por sus propios pies al colchón.

—Lo siento, no quise dar a entender que tú fueras un Ghoul ni nada parecido. Sé como los odia, y lo comprendo.

Eso era molesto, otra vez ella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Tantos "lo siento" la afectaban de manera extraña. No le gustaba para nada, y se sentía culpable enseguida de haberlo gritado. Él parecía dolido con algo pero ella no supo el que, y eso fue lo que más la molestó.

— Lo siento también. Ando un poco asustada, no fue tu culpa de todas las formas.— aclaró.— ¿Amigos?

Kaneki la miró sorprendido por segunda vez en aquella noche. Ella era demasiado inocente, incluso se parecía un poco a Hinami cuando él le enseñaba los Kanjis en el periódico. Quizás fuese por eso que la salvó además de necesitar ayuda, claro.

— Amigos.— Asintió con la cabeza y Gabriella sonrió.

—Pero antes que nada debes entrenarme para yo también sea una heroína, ¿okay?— dijo seria, pero Kaneki no sonrió para nada cuando la miró de los pies a la cabeza.— Okay, no me mires tanto. Ya sé que soy gorda y correr no es mi estilo, ¿vale?

Kaneki se puso rojo y intentó rectificar lo que ni siquiera dijo pero Gabriella negó con la cabeza. Ella entendía que lo de luchar no era con ella, pero por lo menos podría ayudar a curar las heridas ,¿cierto?


	6. Cap 5 desapareciste otra vez

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Pido perdón por haberme equivocado con el nombre del personaje (Señor Banjou ). Es como "Eclipse total" había dicho y no como yo, la atontada escribió jejejejee. Agradezco los comentarios, y por la gente que haya puesto la historia en favoritos. ¡YA SOMOS CUATRO! ¿Me preguntó si subirá más un poquito? XD Ese capitulo es cortito, porque yo no tengo paciencia e imaginación para escribir cada día dos mil palabras ( aunque sea para mejorar mi Español, lo siento)

También agradezco los comentarios sobre mi ortografía, me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar para cada día escribir mejor!

Bien, dejaré de molestar. ¡QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA LECTURA!

* * *

**Cap 5**

Gabriella al fin se durmió después de una larga noche, pero Kaneki no. Él simplemente se quedó allí, mirando la nada, preocupado, pensando en sus amigos y en lo que tendría que hacer de aquí hacia adelante. El camino parecía tan largo…..tan distante y doloroso que solo con pensarlo ya le dolía el pecho y le retorcía el alma, si aún la tenia, claro esta.

El Sr. Banjou probablemente tampoco estuviese dormido. Kaneki podría entenderlo, él ya había perdido demasiada gente como para quedarse tranquilo, y lo mismo le pasaba a Kaneki.

"Amigos." La palabra resonó en sus oídos molestándole, machacándolo sin rencor. Él no necesitaba más amigos, no quería responsabilizarse de nadie más. ¡ESTABA CANSADO, POR DIOS! Nada le dolería más que ver a uno de sus amigos sufrir, ya no lo quería, preferiría no tenerlos.

En algún momento de la madrugada, escuchó pequeños gemidos de alguien que no tardó en identificar ser de Gabriella. Caminó hacia el sofá y vio que lloraba, estaba dormida, estaría teniendo una pesadilla. Pensó en despertarla, pero luego cambió de idea. No quería despertarla o tener algún tipo de vínculo con ella, ni siquiera por cortesía.

no tardó en aparecer en el comedor también movido por el sonido del lloro de Gabriella.

— ¡No! ¡Mi brazo no!— susurró en sueños dejando que lágrimas saliesen de su rostro.— por favor….¡SALVENMÉ!— Ella gritó de repente sorprendiendo al señor Banjou .

Kaneki se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento. Estaba viendo algo que no debía otra vez, porque a ella no le gustaría que la viesen así, Kaneki lo sabía bien con lo poco que ya la conocía.

— Tenemos que irnos, .— Apuntó hacía la barriga de él.— No podemos dejar que ella vea que su herida se curó milagrosamente.

El señor Banjou asintió aún sin dejar de mirarla.

— ¿Ella no es peligrosa, Kaneki-san?

— Ella no sabe que somos Ghouls, no te preocupes con eso.— Sonrió cogiendo la manta que estaba en el suelo y la tapó amablemente.— Ella no nos haría daño aunque quisiera, ¿estoy en lo cierto?— El señor Banjou movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Él era uno de los Ghouls más amables que Kaneki había conocido, y eso le agradaba muchisimo.

—Si, ella es realmente amable, pero, ¿que pasará cuando sepa la verdad? Ella puede que sea una buena niña más aún sigue siendo humana. No deberías juntarte con ella, es comida, y puede generar muchos problemas.— Kaneki no le respondió, al fin y a cabo también lo entendía, Gabriella era carne para los Ghouls, y los Ghouls eran monstruos para ella.

"Ese mundo no estaba nada bien." Pensó desanimado. No todos eran como Tooka, Nishiki, yoshimura o Renji. Era un lástima…..

— Nos vamos, .— Dijo cerrando la puerta lentamente para que Gabriella no se despertase.— Creo que le debemos un colchón nuevo, ¿no crees?— Banjou carcajeó antes de decir que lo mejor seria regalarle su piso que era más confortable. Kenike se quedó pensando en ello durante un rato.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo u como terminó dormida, pero Gabriella se despertó aún en la madrugada. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y se sintió avergonzada de ello antes de darse cuenta de que Kaneki ya no estaba en el comedor.

Caminó descalza alrededor de su habitación pero no había nadie. ¿Se habían ido sin siquiera decir adiós?¿Ni un pequeño gracias? Pensó resentida. Ya hacía un tiempo que no hablaba con alguien más que no fuese teclear en el ordenador.

¿Y ese extraño vació que sentía en su pecho? Al fin volvió a sentarse en el sofá desanimada. ¿El tal Señor Banjou estaría bien con la herida abierta? ¿Tendrían a donde ir?

Pero luego resolvió dejar de pensar en ellos. Porque bien en el hondo de su corazón lo sabia: ellos no eran su amigo.

Su inconciente la intentaba avisar, pero ella no le hizo caso a su conciencia. Kaneki ahora era su amigo, él la había salvado, ¿Por qué la engañaría si le salvó la vida?¿Porqué?

¿Volvería otra vez? Una parte suya quería volver a verlo, pero la otra….bien, la otra parte no importa.


	7. Cap 6 — Nuevos descubrimientos

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! Bien, estoy aquí para decir que esa historia no va a ser larga. Las vacaciones se acaban y yo tengo que estudiar. Pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Lo que quiero decir es, esa historia solo se centrará en Kaneki y Gabriella, por eso no escribiré nada en concreto sobre Amon y la CCG, solo voy a mencionarlos de vez en cuando. Me gustaría detallar también a unos cuantos personajes que me gustaron de ese increíble manga, como por ejemplo Uta, ese artista todo tatuado y lleno de agujeros por todos los lados HAHAHA. También me gusta mucho Hide, Nishiki y Renji. Pero….no podré ponerlos todos en el fanfiction, porque saldrÍa demasiado largo. Y por cierto, alguien puede decirme de que distrito es Uta? Me olvidé anotarlo, y estoy en duda entre el distrito 3 y 4. El de Renji tampoco me lo sé.

Aviso, habrá spoiler del cap 87 del manga. (sigo el manga por las traducciones en español, no en ingles.)

* * *

**Cap 6**

El tiempo empezaba a nublarse cuando Kaneki y Señor Banjou llegaron al distrito 11. Todos los estaban esperando preocupados, pero Kaneki y Banjou los tranquilizaron rápidamente. Incluso Tsukiyama estaba allí aún con las mascara puesta de Gourmet.

— Estamos bien.— Kaneki empezó antes ellos preguntasen para así evitar decir demasiado.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero principalmente sobre los experimentos de Kanou Sensei y de cómo los podrían afectar en un futuro no tan lejano. También dialogaron sobre Aogiri tree, y de una forma de pasar desapercibido por los de CCG. Eran tantos los problemas cuanto las soluciones, y apestaba.

Kaneki necesitaba la ayuda de todos, incluso de sus compañeros de Anteiku aunque prefiriera no envolverlos. Hablo un rato más con sus compañeros de lucha antes de despedirse. Tendría que volver al destrito 20 otra vez en aquel día. Parecía algo estúpido, pero debería avisar a sus amigos del que los esperaban.

El Señor Banjou quiso seguirlo pero Kaneki se negó, Banjou aún estaba muy pálido, por eso Kaneki no se quedó en el distrito 20 como deseaba sino que lo trajo a casa como su guarda espalda. Todos también se ofrecieron para acompañarlo, pero Kaneki se negó. No era peligroso, y sin ellos allí, el destrito 11 no estaría tan protegido.

Al final de mala gana todos asintieron con la cabeza, y prometieron cuidar bien Banjou mientras no estaba. Tsukiyama no dijo nada, parecía muy pensativo en esos días.

—¿ Pasa algo, Tsukiyama-san?— Kaneki le miró con la sonrisa puesta en la cara.

— Nada en absoluto.— sonrió también a Kaneki. Probablemente estuviese planeando algo, pero por ahora Kaneki lo pasaría por alto.

Antes de irse al destrito 20 pasó por su nueva casa donde se encontró con Hinami y de provecho se ducho y le cortó el pelo. Ella quería que se quedase con ella pero podía, aún tenia mucha que hacer. Uno de sus compañeros le avisó que todo lo que estaba pasando, así que Kaneki resolvió darse una pasada en el Bar de Itori también para conseguir aún que sea un poco de información.

Y como ya se imaginaba, tuvo muchas informaciones valiosas a cambio de las suyas, y incluso informaciones gratis dada por Nico el ex miembro del Aoigiri Tree, aunque lo que de verdad quisiera era romperle en mil pedazos.

Ahora sabía más, pero lo más importante fue: Que Kanou en el pasado fue una paloma (CCG) y también el hecho de conocer el nombre de su enemigo.

Estaba un poco preocupado con Hide, por eso hablaría con el en Anteiku, aunque en un principio prometió no volver allí otra vez.

No tardó mucho en entrar en el distrito 20, estaba cansado, pero podía aguantarlo. Y lo primero que Hizo fue irse Anteiku, pero no antes sin contactarlos de que iba para allá.

Llamó Uta para preguntarle si pudiera irse también y por ultimo Hide. Hoy debería esclarecer muchas cosas, pero no todas, claro.

* * *

"Hoy era bien probable que lloviese." Gabriella pensó feliz. Siempre le gustaba cuando llovía, principalmente por las noches o incluso en las tardes. Kaneki no había vuelto aparecer como lo esperaba, quizás, ya no la necesitaba.

Se volvió a la habitación y encontró su viejo colchón aún ensangrentado. Ya no lo podría utilizar, por lo menos no en ese estado. Suerte que sus padres ya la habían enviado dinero en su cuenta para pagar su piso. Ese seria el último dinero que recibiría de ellos en esas vacaciones, así que tendría que ahorrar lo máximo que pueda.

—Bien, creo que me quedaré sin Internet por un buen tiempo.— aclaró para si misma desesperada.— ¡NO! ¡MI INTERNET NO! Hay que haber otra salida.— chilló como una niña mimada. Internet era su vida, el único sitió donde podría comunicarse con el mundo, por que no tenía un móvil para ello.

Aún le quedaba unos cuantos Yenes en la cartera, así que por lo menos podía pagar un café y un bocata. Pero antes de pensar en comer, tendría que arreglar el desorden de su habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitar la manta del colchón y ponerla en un sexto de ropa para la colada. Después encontró un trapo en la cocina, lo mojo y luego empezó a fregarle el colchón para que saliera la sangre con más facilidad, pero desgraciadamente no la limpió sino que tuve el efecto contrario, lo ensució más.

Ella era una completa inútil cuando se trataba de cosas de la casa. Su madre antes siempre la echaba bronca por ello, pero antes como le daba igual no se importaba en absoluto. Ahora se arrepentía un en aquellos tiempos cuando su padrastro quería enseñarle a cocinar y ella no le hacía caso. Pues ahora tendría que comer comida rápida de por vida.

— Bien, creo que me merezco un descanso.— Dijo después de un cuarto de hora limpiando, la muy vaga.

Y lo primero que hizo fue encender el ordenador, la muy otaku. Después de pasar casi toda la tarde vagueando por Internet, vio que casi ya eran las ocho de la noche. Tendría que irse a la tienda para la colada rápidamente antes que cerrase.

Después quizás, fuese a una cafetería cualquiera para tomarse un buen chocolate caliente o incluso un café con magdalena o bocata. Había escuchado que en Anteiku había muchas variedades de café, chocolate etc. Y que tampoco eran caros, quizás fuese allí, aunque fuese vergonzoso ir sola.


	8. Cap 7— ¿Es ese el final?

**Cap 7 **

La ropa había tardado más tiempo en lavarse del que Gabriella lo esperaba. Lastima que la manta se quedó de un color rosado por la sangre, ahora tendría que echarla en la basura.

Cuando salió de la lavandería ya eran casi las nueve, suerte que los bares y cafeterías cerraban a las doce. Caminó casi un cuarto de hora buscando la famosa cafetería de Anteiku aún con la manta en las manos, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente buscó un contener de basura para echarla. No quería donar esa manta ensuciada de sangre a nadie, era repugnante.

Después de haberlo hecho, preguntó a un señor que paseaba por la calle donde estaría la tal cafetería, y él le explicó que no era muy lejos. Si, exactamente solo dijo eso, que no era muy lejos y nada más. Gabriella al final se buscó la vida dando vueltas y más vueltas por la calle hasta que la encontró. ¿Y sabes lo más gracioso de todo? Era cerca de su casa, pero estaba en una calle a la cual Gabriella nunca pasaba.

Pero después del arduo trabajo para encontrarla, se trabó en la puerta de la entrada. Le daba mucho corte entrar allí dentro sola, siempre fuera muy vergonzosa con eso. Tardó una eternidad antes de dar un largo suspiro y entrar.

* * *

Todos estaban allí como Kaneki ya lo imaginaba, y se sintió aliviado. Renji lo miraba con indiferencia, pero Kaneki sabía que estaba feliz en verlo. Nishiki se había cortado el pelo, pero aún así seguía siendo igual de imbécil a veces, Kaneki aún se preguntaba que Nishino vio en el. Yoshimura siempre parecía sonreír, y Tooka vivía con aquella cara de "Si haces algo mal, te pego" Uta estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo máscaras que no fue capaz de irse a Anteiku, una lástima. Y eso fue todo.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero el tema principal fue sobre Kanou sensei. También hablaron del conejo que asechaba por los alrededores preocupados. Tooka una vez o otra cogía a Keniki del cuello diciendo que necesitaba un corte de pelo, o le decía que estaba demasiado gordo por perezoso y que debería entrenar más. Kaneki siempre se sonrojaba, Tooka era la segunda chica que lo dejaba de ese modo después de Rize.

Nishiki también decía unas cuantas barbaridades para bajar la tensión del ambiente.

— Bien, está conversación ya basta por hoy.— Yoshimura avisó.— Aún tenemos clientes que atender.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza antes de volver a sus puestos de trabajo. Kaneki terminó por olvidarse de hablar sobre Gabriella, pero no le dio importancia a tal hecho antes de volver al salón de la cafetería para encontrarse con Hide.

— Eso pelo no te pega para nada.

— Es la tercera vez que me lo dices.— Kaneki sonrío mientras Hide le agarraba del cuello para darle un abrazo.— El pelo largo tampoco te pega nada.

Hide hizo mala cara antes de carcajear.

— Aún tengo más chicas a mis pies que tú.— Keneki sonrío de ello, pero era cierto.— ¿Novedades?

— ¿No muchas, y tú?

— Soy parte del equipo de la CCG.— levantó los brazos victorioso.— ¿Soy el puto amo, cierto?

Kaneki no le hizo caso. Hablaron un rato más, hasta que Kaneki recibió una llamada de Hinami para saber si estaba bien. Kaneki respondió que sí, y que volvería pronto a casa para estar con ella.

— ¡Maldito Siscon!— Hide bromeó haciendo que Kaneki le mirase serio.— ¿Qué? No me mires así, pervertido. Sé que estás enamorado de mi pero no me van los tíos. Tendrás que buscar a otro tío para hacer yaoi.

Los dos carcajearon juntos hasta que ya no podían respirar. Kaneki no sabía donde Hide aprendía esas cosas, pero bueno….Él era así y nunca cambiaría.

—Ya me voy.— Se levantó yéndose por detrás de la tienda.

— No creas que te voy a seguir para darte por detrás, pervertido.— Hide Chilló haciendo que todos lo mirasen en la cafetería. Kaneki se sonrojó antes de salir por la puerta de atrás.

Si él hubiese quedado un segundo más, y si Gabriella tampoco hubiese tardado en entrar, se habrían encontrado juntos en la cafetería, pero no fue así.

Desgraciadamente, el destino no quiso eso.

* * *

Lo primero que Gabriella vio después de entrar en la tienda fue el rostro de una chica pelinegra con un largo flequillo en la frente. En su uniforme decía que se llamaba Tooka, y tenía una bella sonrisa. Era un poco incomodo, ya que Gabriella no era para nada linda, incluso sintió envidia de la chica. Gabriella era gorda e inútil, tenía el brazo destrozado y tampoco tenía un trabajo, pero, esa chica era guapa, delgada, tenía pelo liso y una piel clara y rosada.

"Perfecta…" Gabriella pensó desanimada. Mal había entrado en la cafetería pero ya quería huir de allí.

— ¡Hola!— Tooka la miró simpática. — Tenemos una mesa disponible cerca de la ventana, ¿la quieres?

—¿Huh?— Gabriella la miró confusa antes de asentir con la cabeza.— S-si, claro.— Tooka la llevó hacia la mesa y luego preguntó el que quería. Gabriella pidió un café caliente, y como ya no tenía casi nada de dinero escogió un sándwich simple del menú. Tooka le sonrío y no tardó en volver con lo que había pedido, y Gabriella le sonrió también diciendo un débil — gracias.

Al final casi no tocó en el sándwich, ya no tenía hambre. Todo lo que hizo fue tomarse su café lo más rápido que pudo para salir de allí, había demasiada gente alrededor suyo, y sentía que la miraban raro.

"¿Quizás fuera por ser extranjera?" pensó mirando su brazo izquierdo escondiéndolo lo máximo que pudo, hasta que un chico se tropezó con sus pies.

— ¡Ouch!— El se bajo al suelo acariciando los pies doloridos.

— ¡Perdón!— Gabriella se levantó rápidamente intentando ayudarle con su mano derecha.— ¿Estás bien?

— No del todo.— sonrío de repente mirándola.— Me llamo Hide, hehe. Soy poco torpe.— Miró la silla vacía.— ¿e puedo sentar allí un momento?

— ¡C-claro!— Gabriella habló rápidamente.— Yo ya me estaba yendo de todas las formas.— se preparó para levantarse cuando Hide la cogió del brazo.

— Tienes una mancha roja en tú camiseta.— Apuntó en la manga, haciendo que Gabriella se preocupase.— ¿Y que te pasa en el brazo?— preguntó serio antes de sonreír inocentemente a ella.— Perdón, soy demasiado curioso.— La soltó.— Adiós.

— Adiós. — Gabriella salió rápidamente de la tienda, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa.

Tooka viendo lo que había pasado se fue hasta donde estaba Hide y le dio un castañazo en la cabeza.

— ¿Por que las ha molestado?— Le echó la bronca— Era una chica vergonzosa, eso es todo!— Pero algo en la voz de Tooka sonaba raro. ¿Estaba mintiendo?

— Lo siento, lo siento.— Dijo rápidamente levantándose también.— me tengo que ir ahora.— se despidió haciendo un sinal positivo con las manos antes de salir por la puerta.

Algo no estaba bien, Hide pensó en lo cierto. La seguiría por si acaso, porque tenía certeza absoluta de que aquella mancha roja en la camisa de la extranjera no era tomate.

* * *

Gabriella caminó hasta su casa asustada. ¿Quién era aquel tipo? ¿Por qué demonios la agarró del brazo? ¿Los japoneses no era discretos y educados? Pensó dejando de estar asustada y empezando a estar enfadada.

Pero su enfado no tardó mucho cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella muy familiar.

— Oh, encontramos a la cerda del otro día.— Gabriella tembló. Cuando se giró para encararlos perdió la respiración. Eran los Ghouls que casi la mataron!— ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? — Gabriella se apartó, tendría que huir lo más rápido que pudiera, ellos no la harían daño, ella no lo aceptaría.

—¿Están vivos?— Gabriella dejó escapar antes de salir corriendo. Cada segundo contaba en aquel momento, tendría que escapar, QUERÍA VIVIR.— ¡Kaneki!— Chilló sin poder evitarlo, quizás tuviera suerte y él la salvase como la primera vez, pero, sabía que sería improbable.

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando faltaba algunos metros para llegar a su casa, unas garras le atravesaron el estomago perforándolo por completo. Sangre salió de la boca de ella a chorros mientras sentía una segunda garra atravesarle el cuerpo, pero de esta vez fue directo a su corazón.

—¡AHH!— Chilló como si la hubieran partido en dos antes de cerrar los ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás.

Vomitó sangre sin parar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba muerta.

— ¿Nos la comemos?— Uno de los Ghouls preguntó dudando momentos despues.

—No, solo quería tener el placer de matarla.— Respondió el otro Ghoul neutral.— Déjala ahí, ya la comerán otros.

Los dos sonrieron antes de irse satisfechos. Habían conseguido su venganza de aquella cerda y estaban felices. Pero no contaban que alguien lo hubiese visto todo.

Hide salió de su esconderijo rápidamente para comprobarle el pulso de la chica, pero había llegado demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba muerta, aunque siguiera vomitando sangre. Miró alrededor y le cogió la cartera. Dentro había su pasaporte, DNI y algunas monedas, pero lo que le sorprendió fue un pequeño papel en blanco escrito en Katakana con una letra que conocía bien, y al final del papel aparecía el nombre que conocía más que el suyo propio.

"Kaneki…" pensó confuso cogiendo el móvil después de salir de allí, ya había llamado la CCG, ellos se preocuparían con el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¿¡Mochi mochi!?— Kaneki atendió el móvil distraído con Hinami que le enseñaba múltiples peinados masculinos.— ¿Eres tú Hide?

— ¿Conoces a alguna extranjera de piel morena y Cabello crespo?— Hide preguntó yéndose a casa serio.— ¿Obesa y tímida?

Kaneki se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Y acaso le dejaste alguna nota?— preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.— ¡¿Responde Kaneki!?

— ¿Como sabes eso, Hide?— Kaneki se levantó del sofá serio. — Esa Chica apareció en la CCG para decir algo? Nos traicionó?— dijo con sus ojos quedando de un color rojo carmesí. Si ella hizo eso pagaría, él sabía que lo de ser amigos era una farsa, no debía confiar en nadie.

— No sé que demonios me quieres decir con "Nos traicionó", pero no, esa chica no hizo eso.— esclareció antes de continuar.— al fin y a cabo no podemos ser traicionados por un fantasma.

— ¿Qué me quieres con eso?

— Que la chica está muerta.— dijo neutral.— Fue asesinada por dos Ghouls, pero no se alimentaron de ella, por lo visto fue algún tipo de venganza. Pero no pasa nada, ya llamé a la CCG, ellos cuidaran del cuerpo de la chica. Adios.— apagó el movíl antes que Kaneki hiciera otra pregunta.

Era probable que Kaneki fuese amigo de esa chica, por el escuchó como ella gritaba su nombre antes de morir.

— Vaya, vaya, te han destrozado pequeña.— una sombra apareció luego que Hide se fue.— ¡Esos Ghouls de hoy en día!.— sonrió cogiendo el cuerpo ya frió de la chica antes de que los de la CCG llegasen.

* * *

Kaneki se quedo en silencio aún con el móvil en el oído después de Hide haber colgado. Hinami tampoco dijo nada mientras que él se ponía su ropa y máscara. Kaneki ya no era Kaneki.

— ¿A Donde vas, ni-chaan?— Hinami preguntó preocupada, pero Kaneki no sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

— No te preocupes, solo hablaré con unos viejos amigos.— murmuró con una mirada asesina. Claro, hablaría con ellos, y luego los haría sufrir.— ¿Hoy no volveré a casa, okay? No hace falta que lo digas a nadie. Adiós.

Y con eso, se fue por tercera vez al distrito 20. Hoy iba a ser un día divertido.

Pensó intentando olvidarse de Gabriella. Debería haberlos matado aquella vez, ahora con solo pedir perdón no cambiaría nada.

"_Aquella chica era demasiado inocente…"_ pensó cerrando los ojos. "_Y ahora estaba muerta por su culpa."_


	9. Cap 8— Desconfienza

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todas! que tal estan? pues yo estoy aqui, con ganas de matar a alguien o lo que sea. Acabo de arruinar todo un oneshot que hice de Barakamon, así que por eso tardé un día en actualizar. El cap es corto, y aún no aparecerá la aparentemente muerta Gabriella o Kaneki, porque aún estoy muy enfadada por haber perdido todo mi oneshot por una estupidez que hice, y bueno...tambien estoy un poco depresiva después de haber sacado el final malo de un juego otome que he estado jugando.

Así que tardaré más tiempo en actualizar la historia, porque necesito sacar mi final feliz del otome cueste lo que cueste.

BIEN QUE APROVECHEN LA LECTURA!

* * *

**Cap 8 **

Ya eran las doce de la noche, y Amon estaba furioso. Caminó de un lado para el otro molesto. Hide le había llamado diciendo que alguien había muerto en la zona oeste del distrito 20 y que los Ghouls no se comieron al humano, pero cuando llegó en la escena del crimen, ¿donde demonios estaba el cadáver? Había sangre y una cartera, pero nada más. Ni siquiera un brazo para comprobar que el sujeto había muerto.

— ¿Han encontrado algo más…(de lo obvio?) — se contuvo porque estaba delante de sus subordinados.

— No, señor.— respondieron aburridos.— No hay mucho sangre en el asfalto, probablemente esa chica haya sido atropellada por un coche y esté en el hospital. No hay indicios que haya habido lucha por aquí, y tampoco carnicería.— Dieron de hombros.— Al fin y acabo es una extranjera, ¿a quien le importa de todas las formas?

Amon se contuvo de darle un puñetazo. La gente así le daba nauseas.

— Busquen en los hospitales, ¡Lo que sea! Pero por el amor de dios encuentren algo!— ordenó sin siquiera mirar la señorita Mado, no quería mirarla por lo menos no ahora.

— Es extraño….— Ella empezó como siempre.— Un ghoul no dejaría escapar a una victima en potencial, algo no va bien aquí.

— ¡Dímelo a mi!— revidó molesto cogiendo el móvil y digitando el numero de Nagachika.

—¡¿Mochi mochi?!— una voz animada sonó a través de móvil irritando a Amon. ¿Aquel niñato estaba feliz? ¿Él había visto una chica muerta hace nada, cierto?— ¿Koutarou-san?¿pasa algo?

Amon dio un largo suspiro. Necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones.

— ¡¿Es eso una broma tuya?!— chilló dándose cuenta de que los demás le miraban en estado de shock.— ¡¿Crees que nuestro trabajo es una jodida broma?! ¡Mucha gente honesta pierde su vida en ello! Así que por favor ten eso en cuenta antes de llamarme tan solo por un accidente de tráfico.

Hide lo escuchó en silencio sin llegar a decir una palabra. Pero algo no iba bien, el supo de inmediato.

— Koutarou-san….yo no.— Amon lo detuvo rápidamente, alguien por lo visto lo había llamado.

—¿Si?— Amon respondió a unos de sus subordinados.— ¿Han encontrado algo?

— Si, señor.— dijo neutral.

— ¡Dime lo que es de un vez!

—Hemos recibido una llamada de que la chica en ese momento está en la casa de uno de sus sensei de medicina de la Universidad. Solo tiene fracturada una pierna a causa de haber caído en bicicleta. Esta viva y sana.

Amon suspiró aliviado por un momento antes volver a estar enfadado otra vez. Tanto alboroto por nada, solo un jodido accidente en bici. Necesitaba tomar un trago de lo que fuese.

— ¿Koutarou-san?— Hide volvió a llamarle nada satisfecho, él había visto como la chica se murió delante de sus propios ojos! A no ser…..que ella no fuese humana tampoco. Ahora todo ganaba sentido, la camisa con mancha de sangre, el bocata a medio comer y la venganza de los ghouls hacía ella. Pero….algo no encajaba, ella no parecía ser un ghoul en absoluto, pero, si ella no fuera un ghoul ¿porque Kaneki se interesaría por ella? Necesitaba investigar más sobre el asunto.— ¿Koutarou-san? ¿La chica esta bien, cierto?

— Si.

— ¡Ups! ¡Creo que me equivoqué!— sonrió despidiéndose rápidamente.— ¡Sayonara!

— ¡Maldito!— Amon chilló conteniéndose.

— No me gusta nada eso.— la señorita Mado comenzó.— Si la chica fracturo la pierna, no debería haber sangre, cierto?

— Se habrá caido, y hecho daño en otras partes de su cuerpo también.

— Aún así….hay demasiada sangre. ¿No es extraño?— le miró a Amon aún pensativa.— Pensemos por un momento sobre la hipótesis que lo que Nagachika-san dijo fuera cierto.

— ¿A donde quieres llegar?

— Ella es una humana, así que seria tarea fácil matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, además, no hay signos de pelea lo que me parece mi que la chica conocía al sujeto en cuestión.— cruzó los brazos mirando alrededor.— Esa área por la noche no parece ser muy moví mentada por la noche, así que, ¿qué hacía uno de los senseis de la victima por aquí?¿Porque la victima dejaría su cartera en la escena?

— No se habrá dado cuenta de ello.— Amon replicó.

— Imposible.— ella revidó.— la cartera esta cerca del charco seco de sangre, la chica se habría dado cuenta de ello inmediatamente.

— Aún hay algo que no me encuadra del todo.— Amon comenzó.— Si la chica tenía la pierna fracturada, no podría caminar por si sola, así que ese comprueba de que uno de sus senseis estaban por aquí, pero….. Nagachika-san no dijo nada sobre alguien más estar por la zona, y se estuviese probablemente habría sido muerto por el Ghoul o detenido por Nagachika-san.

— Tienes un buen punto.— asintió.— pero…como se llevo a la chica sin que Nagachika-san se diese cuenta de ello?

— No lo sé, pero esa persona es alguien muy ágil.— dijo temeroso.— Creo que haré una visita a ese sensei.

— No es una buena idea.— ella lo interrumpió.—debemos esperar, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello.


	10. Cap 9— ¿Monstruo?

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todas! bien, estoy un poco afectada sobre la gran obra de Gastón Leroux, hacía tiempo que me queria leerla, pero terminé por verme la pelicula y unas cuantas paginas del libro. Amé la historia y hacia tiempo que queria ponerla en una de mis historias, así que me la pongo en esa. Espero que aprovechen el capitulo!

Bye bye!

* * *

**Cap 9 **

_**In sleep he sang to me**_

_En sueños él me cantó_

_**In dreams he came**_

_En sueños él vino_

_**That voice which calls to me and speaks my name**_

_Esa voz que me llama y pronuncia mi nombre_

_**And do I dream again for now I find**_

_Y por ahora estoy soñando de Nuevo, yo lo encontré_

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there**_

_El fantasma de la opera esta allí_

_**Inside my mind**_

_Dentro de mi mente_

Una vieja canción conocida captó los oídos de Gabriella. ¿Estaba muerta? Pensó sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho que dilaceraba su corazón.

—¡AHHHHHHH!— Gritó abriendo los ojos por fin. Las luces eran tan débiles que no la molestaba siquiera. Intentó moverse, y por un milagro pudo hacerlo. Luego, se tocó el pecho y el estomago dándose cuenta de que todo estaba en perfecta orden. No le dolía absolutamente nada, menos su brazo izquierdo, que seguía igual de inútil.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" miró de un lado a otro asustada. Por un momento creyó ver una sombra pasar detrás suyo, haciéndola encogerse sobre si misma. Los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar más vividos y voraces que nunca, algo afilado rozando, perforando, haciendo mil pedazos sus tripas hasta que le quitase toda la respiración. Luego, una segunda garra, pero esa más cruel le atravesó el corazón. ¡ELLA LO SABÍA! PODÍA SENTIR LA FORMA COMO LA VIDA SE ESCAPABA DE SUS MANOS! ¡FUE HORRIBLE! ¡HORRIBLE! ¡HORRIBLE!

Las manos se fueron hacía su cabeza intentando parar la risa amaga que escuchó cuando al fin dejara de respirar. La habían matado….¿pero porque seguía con vida? ¿Se habrán equivocado de sitió? Porque su corazón parecía intacto. ¿Ahora la torturarían? ¿Por eso no la habían matado? ¿La comerían de cena? ¿La desayunaría?

"¡NO! TENGO QUE HUIR!" Dejó de temblar por un momento aún asustada. "¡KANEKI! Eso es, él es mi amigo. Tengo que encontrarle." Pensó más y más preocupada.

—P-pero….él me engaño….— habló por fin después de un largo tiempo. Todo lo que había echo antes fue gritar, y solo ahora habló.— Él no los mató….¿Porque no los mató?— se levantó de la cama buscando algo con el que pudiera defenderse.

Más por desgracia no encontró nada más que sabanas y más sabanas. Ningún objeto cortante a su alrededor. No podría salir por la puerta sin algo con el que defenderse, pero, no tendría otra alternativa y la abrió.

La puerta estaba abierta, para el espanto de Gabriella. ¿Acaso la querían cazar como un animal? Miró de un lado a otro y se encontró con un gran comedor delante de sus ojos.

— Ya despertaste.— una dulce voz se hizo eco al final de la mesa, la parte más oscura del comedor en la que Gabriella no pudo ver absolutamente nada. La canción aún sonaba por toda la casa manteniendo Gabriella activa.— No quiero asustarte, solo soy un amigo.— dijo el extraño acercándose a ella después de levantarse.

— ¡No te acerques a mi!— chilló apartándose más del comedor asustada.— Me vas a matar, ¿verdad?— le miró profundamente cuando la luz lo alcanzó. El tipo sonreía de manera dócil pero eso no tranquilizaba a Gabriella en absoluto, se veía sospechoso.

— Te salvé la vida, si te quisiera muerta te habría dejado tirada en la calle.— esclareció.— Soy un amigo de Kanou, ¿lo conoces cierto?— Gabriella asintió con la cabeza.— Pues entonces, él me llamo preocupado por su estado.

—¿Por qué?

— Quizás por el trauma de haber sido atacada por Ghouls antes, o por el hecho de su brazo, no lo sé.— Dio de hombros.— dijo para que yo me fuese a su casa para revisarte, y fue entonces que te encontré en la calle. Estabas malherida, pero nada grave.— Estaba mintiendo pero Gabriella no parecía notarlo.

— Kanou-sensei…— ella dijo al fin.— siempre tan preocupado por mi.

El hombre dio de hombros sobre ello también antes de invitarla a comer. Gabriella se negó al principió, pero el sujeto no la dejaba en paz sobre ello por eso que al fin lo aceptó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Gabriella le preguntó.

— ¿Cómo sabe la comida?— el hombre cambió de tema con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— Sabe un poco distinta a lo habitual.— explicó.— pero sigue siendo muy buena. ¿Tú cocinas?— preguntó de repente haciendo que el sujeto sonriera más.

— No cocino, fue una amiga mía la lo hizo.— respondió sin siquiera haber tocado la comida a excepción de Gabriella que casi lo estaba acabando. — ¿Ya estas?

—Ah…si, ya estoy.— respondió— felicita a tu amiga por mi.

— Así lo haré.— se levantó.— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?— Gabriella lo miró con ganas de decirle que si, pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a decir que no.

— Creo que estaré bien, sola. Gracias.— bajo la cabeza agradecida.— Por cierto, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve aquí?

— Cinco horas en total.— relató.— pero creo que tengo un poco de culpa por haberte despertado. Estaba tan inmerso en mis canciones que he sido grosero.

—Oh, no te preocupes. — Gabriella sonrió inocentemente.— A mi también me gusta el fantasma de la opera. Es una historia muy triste, ala vez que trágica.— El hombre la miró pensativo por un momento antes de volver a sonreír.

—¿De verdad te gusta esa obra? ¿No eres un poco joven para ese tipo de literatura?— preguntó llevándola hasta la puerta. Gabriella aún confusa le miró sin comprender a donde quería llegar con aquello.— Erik, fue un monstruo deformado, mató a mucha gente sin rencor. ¿No es una criatura despreciable?

Gabriella le miró con mala cara, Erik era su personaje favorito.

— No lo veo así.— Aclaró.— solo fue un pobre hombre rechazado por la sociedad, nadie le dio amor. Su madre nunca le beso siquiera. Era un monstruo, pero a la vez era la persona más dulce en el mundo entero cuando estaba con Christina. ¿Como alguien así puede ser despreciable?

—Él era un asesino, engaño a mucha gente del teatro, ya sabes.— él hombre indicó viendo que Gabriella aún seguía con la misma opinión de antes, por eso cambió la táctica.— ¿Y un Ghoul? ¿Qué piensa de ellos?

— Son asesinos sin corazón.— dijo rápidamente sin titubear siquiera.— no los perdonaría jamás.

El hombre carcajeo de repente. Gabriella le miró incomoda, ¿ qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

— Eres capaz de perdonar a un monstruo que mató gente por su amor egoísta, pero no perdonas al otro monstruo por matar la gente para sobrevivir.— carcajeo más alto.— Eres muy chistosa, ¿sabías?

Gabriella apartó la mirada, no le gustaba por donde iba el asunto.

— No es lo mismo.— revidó.— él solo quiso ser amado por Cristina, pero….pero….

—Eso no justifica sus asesinatos, ¿cierto?— el hombre terminó por Gabriella.— ¿Y sabe lo que me hace más gracia? Que Erik ponía una máscara para esconder su monstruosidad a la sociedad que lo rechazaba, y los Ghouls hacen exactamente lo mismo. Erik no nació malo, y los ghouls tampoco. Cada uno nació como le tocó hacerlo. No pueden cambiar su forma de ser por más que lo intenten, y llamarles monstruos no cambiará nada ¿cierto?

Gabriella no le miró, así que llegaran hacia la puerta. Nadie antes la habían dicho algo así. Todos siempre estuvieron de acuerdo que los Ghouls eran monstruos que deberían ser exterminados. Pero…ella nunca se puso en la piel de ellos tampoco.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir con toda esa charla?— le preguntó antes de salir a la calle al fin.— ¿Qué debo perdonarles por haber destrozado mi brazo?

— Qué no todos los monstruos son iguales de malo.— dijo.— Siempre habrá aquellos que solo….desean felicidad, paz, y no permanecer solos encerrados en si mismos como hizo Erik. — Y con eso, el hombre cerró la puerta dejando a una Gabriella triste vagando por las calles del distrito 20.

Gabriella no supo el porque, pero de repente lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin saber el significado de ellas. Antes tenía miedo, odió, y también estaba asustada….pero ahora solo sentía tristeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Pensó caminando sin saber a donde ir,`pero cuando se dío cuanta de ello estaba en un callejón sin salida. No entendía que coño hacía allí pero algo le llamó la atención. Pensó en huir pero se detuvo cuando contempló que alguien salía a la luz de la farola.

No podía ser, ella pensó viendo un hombre sin camiseta, pelo blanco y con una máscara que le tapaba toda la cara, menos su ojo derecho, que era de un color rojo vivo.

"Aléjate de mí!" pensó en decirlo antes de reconocer quien era. La voz de Gabriella falló….

—¿K-Kaneki?— abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo.— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?— susurró tropezando con una piedra, pero no se cayó al suelo como lo imaginaba. Alguien la aguantó en brazos, y Gabriella pudo sentir como esa persona la abrazaba con fuerza, como para intentar darse cuenta de que seguía con vida, que estaba respirando.

— Estas viva.— Una voz aterciopelada hizo eco en el oído de Gabriella mientras ella se caía dormida en sus brazos. Quizás haya sido una alucinación, Gabriella pensó apretándose más fuerte a Kaneki mientras él se la llevaba a dios sabe donde.

Kaneki era tan cálido… Gabriella durmió dejando que lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, y en un momento de locura, se prometió a si misma que si Kaneki fuera rechazado por la sociedad alguna vez, ella haría que todos pagasen por ello.

Porque….porque…..Kaneki no era un monstruo, del mismo modo que Erik tampoco lo fue.

"_My mother, daroga, my poor, unhappy mother would never_

_...let me kiss her...She used to run away...and throw me my mask!_

_...Nor any other woman...ever, ever!...Ah, you can understand,_

_my happiness was so great, I cried. And I fell at her feet, crying_

_...and I kissed her feet...her little feet...crying. You're crying, too,_

_daroga...and she cried also...the angel cried!...__"_

_**The phantom of the opera**_

"_Mi madre, "Daroga", mi pobre madre, no quiso nunca que yo la_

_besara... Huía, arrojándome el antifaz... ni ninguna mujer, jamás, jamás,_

_jamás consintió en ello... ¡Oh!, entonces, ¿verdad?, ante semejante_

_felicidad lloré. Y caí llorando a sus pies... __Y tú también estás_

_llorando, "Daroga"... Y ella también lloraba... lloraba como un ángel..."_

**El fantasma de la opera**


	11. Cap 10— Sin palabras

**Cap 9 **

_2 horas antes_

La furia enmarcaba la amable cara de Kaneki, sus pasos eran lentos ,pero, imparables. Intentó llamar a Hide para saber la localización de aquellos malditos Ghouls pero Hide no cogía el teléfono, así que no tuvo otra alternativa que darse una larga vuelta en distrito para encontrarlos.

Lo primero que hizo antes de ir a por los Ghouls fue pararse en la zona donde Gabriella había sido asesinada, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos de que ella ya no vivía, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo al final por dos razones aparentemente obvias: La primera porque habían demasiadas palomas alrededor, y la segunda era solo….solo para su propio egoísmo. No quería verla estirada toda retorcida en el suelo como un simple cadáver más, como alguien más sin importancia.

"_Ella no es nada para mi." _Susurró apartándose de allí. Gabriella solo fue una humana más, solo eso y nada mas.

_¿Amigos?... Fue eso lo que ella dijo, ¿cierto?_

— "No pienses en ello, Kaneki."— Rize, o más bien su subconsciente lo alertó.— "Cometiste un error, y lo vas a corregir."— Kaneki negó con la cabeza antes de decirlo furioso.— ¡Cállate! Ella ya esta muerta, ¿que más puedo hacer sino matarlos? Podré ¿recuperarla?— Rize sonrío picara.— "Ella era apenas una humana, tú sabes tan bien como yo que no podrás recuperarla, no seas estúpido."

Kaneki cerró los ojos lentamente, tendría que calmarse.

—La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió, pero….. — sonrío entrando en una casa con apariencia de estar abandonada.— no sería igual de divertido.— Caminó por los alrededores viendo que había más ghouls de lo que se esperaba. Por lo visto la casa era una especie de bar nocturno. Que descubrimiento más interesante. Miro de un lado a otro hasta que sintió olor a sangre, y Kaneki sabía muy bien de quien los pertenecía. Lentamente llegó en la mesa a su derecha donde habían tres Ghouls.— Buenas noches.— sonrió inocentemente haciendo que los ocupantes de la mesa lo mirasen interesados. En un momento parecían no reconocerle, pero luego sus expresiones cambiaron repentinamente.

— ¡Eres aquel jodido Cabrón!— el rubio del tatuaje de la mano izquierda chilló nada contento. Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, las garras del Kagune de Kaneki rozaron el cuello de él. Lentamente haciendo que todos del bar se quedase en alerta. El compañero de ese intentó ayudarle, pero la otra garra de Kaneki también le alcanzo el cuello.

—¡No quiero peleas en mi establecimiento!— por lo visto fue el dueño del bar quien lo dijo haciendo que Kaneki asintiese con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no charlamos afuera?— Kaneki dejo ver como su ojo se ponía de un rojizo peligroso.

Todos alrededor del bar empezaran a charlar impresionados de que el un ojo estaba allí y que era increíble, pero Kaneki no le dio oídos, simplemente se levantó con una sonrisa más bien sádica en la cara conteniendo su odio lo máximo que pudo.

Los dos Ghouls no tardaron en aparecer tras él, claro esta, probablemente lo intentarían atacar por detrás pero a él no le importo en absoluto. El primero golpe fue duro. Doblaron el tobillo de Kaneki como si fuera de plastilina, pero todo lo que Kaneki hizo fue sonreír.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vosotros dos podéis hacer?— Les encaró como si fuese una broma.— Me han cosas peores, jeje.

— ¡Te vamos a hacer pedazos hijo de puta!— chillaron a la vez soltando sus kagunes también, pero Kaneki los desvió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los dos ghouls lo miraron sorprendidos durante una fracción de segundo antes de Kaneki aplastar sus Kagunes en el suelo de concreto con fuerza, probablemente se habrían roto, tampoco importaba de todas las formas.

— ¡Jodido cabrón!— el rubio chilló con una expresión furiosa. Kaneki por un momento sintió envidia, porque no era capaz de poner esa misma expresión. Estaba furioso también, pero parecía tan tranquilo que….bien, no importa.

— Bien, voy a ser breve.— Kaneki empezó.— Primero, los perforaré todo el cuerpo, pero no os preocupéis, sobrevivirán.— sonrío.— Luego, arrancaré sus dos brazos lentamente, para que puedan disfrutarlo al máximo.

— ¡Estas enfermo!— El rubio chillo, y Kaneki molesto le perforó el estomago con el kagune para que se callase.

—Aún, estoy,hablando.— dijo lentamente arrancando sus garras de aquel estomago no tan rápido como quisiera.— No me hagas hacerte en mil pedazos en ese momento, no sería igual de divertido.— rosnó como un perro rabioso antes de volver a sonreír.— Pero antes de "le gran finale" os llevaré a un lugar maravilloso.— terminó su corta explicación penetrando sus kagunes en el cuerpo de cada uno de los ghouls mientras los arrastraba sobre el asfalto como sucias ratas callejeras.

Ellos chillaron pero Kaneki no le dio oídos hasta que llegaron a un callejón completamente oscuro. Allí nadie los molestaría, Kaneki pensó al fin liberando sus Kagunes mientras que los dos tipos lo miraban enrabiados.

Chillaron, lo atacaron pero Kaneki solo sonreía. Mientras los perforaba una y otra vez algo dentro suyo se calmó, se sentía un poco en paz. Eso no traería Gabriella de vuelta pero….era reconfortante. Después de perforarlos hasta que casi los mata, cambio de táctica, ahora los brazos. Los arranco a dentadas.

— Ah….Como lo esperaba, sabe horrible.— con sus manos lo arrancó del todo haciendo que el tipo rubio desmayase por tanto dolor. La sangre de aquellos mierdas inundaba la visión de Kaneki además de la oscuridad dificultando moverse.

Cuando al fin los ghouls murieron no se quedo del todo satisfecho. Intentó despertarles por más que ya fuera demasiado tarde para volver a pegarlos.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedo parado allí mirando el cielo? No sabia decirlo con exactitud, la sangre empezaba a secarse en su piel, pero el gusto amargo no salía de sus labios. Mas, Prefería sentir el amargor de la sangre que la tristeza que lo hacía perder el equilibrio.

Escuchó que el móvil sonaba, pero ni se dignó a cogerlo. Sus manos aun seguían alrededor del cuello del desgraciado que asesino Gabriella. Pero cuando vio que no cambiaria nada en absoluto, lo soltó. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Con la cabeza baja salió lentamente de allí. El dolor no se calmó como antes lo había creído, quiso llorar, pero….Las lágrimas no salían.

— ¿K-Kaneki?— una voz familiar lo llamó haciendo que el levantase la cabeza casi que automáticamente. Con una apariencia nada atractiva y una voz asustada, ¿Gabriella? Kaneki quiso decirlo, pero estaban tan sorprendido que no se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba asustada.— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?— ella susurró apartándose más y mas de él. Kaneki al fin pudo entender su miedo, y con ello se quito la mascara y cerró su ojo derecho intentando no asustarla.

Ella no se había dado cuenta pero había una piedra detrás suyo haciendo que tropezase. Entonces Kaneki rápidamente corrió para aguantarla con miedo de que desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando ella al fin se encontraba salva en sus brazos, Kaneki sin pensar dos veces la brazo con sintiendo lo calida que era.

— Estas viva.— dijo a si mismo sin poder creerlo aún. Antes, creía que era una alucinación al igual que Rize, pero no… supo que no lo era cuando la propia Gabriella se agarró más a él antes de caerse dormida en sus brazos sucios de sangre, ensuciándola también.— Estas viva….viva.— repitió una y otra vez mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos haciendo que la sangre se mezclase con ellas. La sostenía de forma protectora mientras la llevaba a casa.

* * *

Kaneki aún tenía la llave del piso de Gabriella, por eso no hubo problema algún para accederlo. Miró alrededor antes de acostarla en el sofá con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarla. Ella un poco antes de acomodarse del todo, se veía muy pálida para ser una chica de piel oscura. Eso le preocupaba mucho a Kaneki. La ropa de ella ahora se veía toda sucia de sangre y tuvo ganas de cambiársela, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, todavía era un hombre…aunque ella no fuera su tipo de todos los modos.

Antes que pudiera pensar con claridad acarició la frente de Gabriella de forma delicada. Aún no lo podía creer que estaba viva. ¡Hide lo había dicho que estaba muerta! ¿Entonces porque seguía con vida? Pensó dudando un largo rato antes de acercar su frente con la de Gabriella. Ella estaba un poco fría, pero era obvio que seguía con vida.

Luego, aun sin apartarse la observó. La nariz de Gabriella a diferencia de su cuerpo era bien delgado y puntiagudo, una nariz aristocrática se podría decirlo. Las mejillas eran de un color caramelo con unos cuantos granos hechos por comer demasiado chocolate, ¿quizás? Pero lo que le quitó la respiración fue la forma de su boca. Tenía la forma de corazón, y no era ni muy gruesa o muy estrecha, sino que…. era el labio ideal para bes….

— ¿Pero que estoy pensando?— se apartó de repente antes que pudiese terminar la oración.— ¿Besar?— dijo mirándola ahora alejado. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Se levantó mirándose en el espejo. Estaba tan lleno de sangre que casi ya no se reconocía a si mismo. No quería que Gabriella lo viera así cuando se despertase, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.— Creo que me voy a tomar una ducha.— miró a Gabriella para comprobar que aún estaba allí antes de irse al lavabo.— Con su permiso.— se disculpó como se fuera algo normal.

Ya en el lavabo se deshizo de la ropa rápidamente. Su pantalón era negro así que casi no se notaba la sangre, pero la camisa tendría que irse a la basura. Miro a su alrededor viendo que había dos pares de ropa sobre el váter, y claro, pertenecía a Gabriella.

En un principio no supo el porque, pero, cogió la camiseta delicadamente con las dos manos antes de llevarlas hacía su nariz. Olía tan bien….pensó poniéndose rojo por un momento.

— ¿Que estoy haciendo…?— se dijo a si mismo sin poder evitar olerlo, y con ello cerró los ojos. La imagen de Gabriella vino en su mente casi que instantáneamente. Luego, recordó los libros eróticos que leyó de su padre fallecido hace tiempo y que no los entendía del todo, pero que mismo así lo afectaba. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó al imaginar Gabriella besándole, mientras el mordisqueaba todo su cuerpo de abajo hacía arriba.— Ahhh…— suspiró inevitablemente abriendo los ojos para descubrir que estaba excitado. Una parte suya, la más oscura quizás, quiso salir de allí, coger Gabriella en sus brazos para satisfacerse a si mismo y mandarlo todo al carajo. Su otra parte tampoco tan buena quería continuar imaginándola besándole mientras bajaba la mano para alcanzar a su miembro que no tardó en ponerse erecto. Pero, su conciencia hizo que el corazón le pesara como plomo antes de levantarse rápidamente y se mojase con agua fría.— ¡AH!— reclamó un poco por el chorro de agua fría tocándole la piel, pero eso era bueno, por lo menos dejo de pensar en lo que no debía.

Luego después de eso, salio del lavabo con el pantalón puesto pero sin la camiseta. Se sentía limpio por fuera pero avergonzado por dentro. Gabriella seguía dormida en el sofá en la misma posición de antes, pero, Kaneki estaba tan avergonzado que se sentó lo más distante posible de ella y esperó.

Esperó a que se despertase.

De repente su móvil sonó haciendo que Gabriella se moviera en el sofá, por eso rápidamente lo atendió.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Que te pasó?— Hide chilló al otro lado de la línea.— Te llamé como mil veces y nunca me atendías, ¿Qué demonios pasó?

— Habla bajo.— Kaneki lo advirtió.— Hay alguien que esta durmiendo.

Hide quiso saber que pasaba, pero, había cosas más importantes que decir.

— Kaneki, por lo visto la chica de antes esta….

—Viva.— Kaneki lo interrumpió.— Ya lo sé.— Hide pareció sorprendido en la otra línea como para quedarse en silencio por un buen rato. Así que Kaneki tomo la palabra.— Pero aún no lo entiendo del todo.¿Tú me dijiste que ella estaba muerta ¿cierto? ¿Qué dijo la CCG?

— Ella esta contigo, cierto?— Hide preguntó pero al ver que Kaneki no respondía lo tomo como un si.— La CCG no dijo nada porque no encontraron al cuerpo de la chica que aparentemente debería estar muerta.— explicó un poco molesto.— Lleve la bronca de mi vida por Amon, pero, no miento en absoluto. ¡Ella estaba muerta lo quieras creer si o no.!— resopló antes de continuar.— después escuché por uno de los oficiales que hablaba con Amon que la chica estaba viva y coleando en la casa de uno se sus sensei de la universidad. Pero yo no había visto ningún sensei antes.

Kaneki se puso serio. Algo no iba nada bien.

— ¿Como fue que los Ghouls la atacaron?— Kaneki preguntó.

— Por lo que yo llegué a ver, uno le atravesó el estomago de lado a lado.— Igual que Rize hizo a Kaneki, pensó de esa vez mirando a Gabriella con la ropa aún manchada de sangre. ¿Estaría herida? Se dio cuenta de ello solo ahora, que estúpido había sido. Corrío hacía donde estaba y levantó su camiseta lo más neutral posible.

— ¿Y después?— Kaneki preguntó acariciándole la barriga de Gabriella delicadamente.

— En el corazón.— explicó.— los dos ghouls le atravesaron el corazón con sus kagunes.— Terminó de decirlo con ganas de vomitar al acordarse de tal hecho.

Kaneki volvío a bajarle la camiseta de Gabriella mientras ella se movía casi despertándose.

— Gracias por decírmelo. Adiós.— Kaneki apagó el móvil sin dejar de mirarla.— Mierda…— fue todo lo que salió de su boca alejándose.— ¿Como le voy a decir ahora?— murmuró de repente cansado, y antes que se diera cuenta de ello, se cayó dormido sentado en la silla.


	12. Cap 11— Ghoul

**Cap 10**

"_No abra los ojos, porque con ellos abiertos no podré salvarte….No podré salvarte de la realidad."_

El sueño parecía tan real que le costó abrir los ojos. Pero no es que tampoco la realidad fuese insatisfactoria del todo, porque lo primero que Gabriella vio fue unas abdominales bien torneadas moviéndose lentamente mientras Kaneki dormía.

Entonces, su fangirl interior salio al exterior, su boca se hizo agua, y las mejillas se le pusieron rojas. Estaba siendo afectada por esa enfermedad otaku en la que basta con ver a un chaval "to'bueno" empiezas a sangrar por la nariz. O por lo menos fue lo que pensó a darse cuenta de la sangre recién seca alrededor de sus brazos y camiseta.

— Espera, esa sangre no es mía...— se dijo después de revisarse a si misma. No estaba herida en ninguna parte y….— Mierda!— se apartó rápidamente del inconciente Kaneki dándose cuenta de algo, o más bien recordando lo de ayer. La palabra monstruo amenazó con salir de su boca, pero se contuvo.— Creo que solo fue mi imaginación, eso es…solo una pesadilla.— volvió a acércasele lentamente dándose cuenta de algo importante.— Su ojo derecho…esta bien.— amenazó con querer abrirlos, pero al final se apartó. El era un Ghoul, ¿como pudo haber sido tan estúpida de no haberse dado cuenta antes?

Caminó hasta la cocina, allí había unas patatitas escondidas al final del armario, _"tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo enterito_". Pensó sonriendo por un momento distraída. Ella ya no era una niña, así que hacerse la chica dramática engañada por el falso amigo no cambiaría nada en absoluto. Él era un ghoul, estaba más que claro, y le salvo la vida antes, un hecho irrefutable. ¿Qué más se va a hacer? ¿Tratarle mal por ser tal como es?

— Les odio, eso no va a cambiar…— Susurró abriendo las patatitas lo menos ruidoso posible.— pero…él me salvo la vida.— concordó cogiendo la patata más grande del paquete.— _no todos los monstruos son iguales de malos_…— reflexionó sobre lo que aquel hombre extraño dijo ayer preparada para llevarse la patata a la boca cuando una mano la detuvo a tiempo.

— Si fueras tú, no lo comerías.— Kaneki tomo el paquete de patatas de su mano antes de volver a ponerlos en el armario. Gabriella se apartó asustada automáticamente, era algo natural huir de un ghoul, por más que ese la haya salvado antes.— Tranquila, no te voy a comer…— sonrío pícaro, aunque era más que obvio que estaba disgustado con ella.

—…Y-ya lo sé. — Intentó sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, pero, Gabriella era una mala mentirosa, estaba asustada y no podría esconderlo. — ¿Podrías apártate un poco?— preguntó dándose cuenta del cerca que él estaba de ella, y su mano aún aguantaba su brazo derecho donde momentos antes aguantaba la patata.— puede que yo sea extranjera, pero no soy tan liberal como crees.— sonrió intentando hacer creer que estaba avergonzada y no asustada, pero Kaneki no era tonto.

— Lo siento.— sonrío rascándose el pelo tímidamente antes de volver a mirarla con ojos de acero.— Ya veo…así que te diste cuenta de que soy un ghoul,¿estoy en lo cierto? — continuó mirándola como si de verdad no le importase. Gabriella tragó saliva dejando ver como su expresión se notaba cada vez más asustada. Kaneki no la quería como enemiga, pero antes tendría que asustarla, ni que fuera un poco.— Bien, no podría engañarte para siempre. Incluso un loco no se engañaría toda la vida.— aclaró yéndose al sofá donde antes Gabriella dormía, y allí se sentó cómodamente aún sin camiseta, claro.— Fuiste una herramienta muy útil, por eso quiero que continúes trabajando para mi, al fin e a cabo me debes una.— solo omitió el hecho de que si él no la hubiese salvado no se habría convertido en un ghoul.

Gabriella bajo la cabeza. Ella sabía que si Kaneki quisiera estaría muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él no era un amigo suyo, solo la había utilizado y nada más. Pero…al darse cuenta de ello sintió dolor.

"¡ÉL ERA TAN INJUSTO!" Pensó dándose cuenta de que la gente podía ser bien falsa en la vida real. La vida, su vida…no era un manga shojo donde después de los problemas encontraría a un príncipe que la entendiera y la hiciese feliz. No hay final feliz para Gabriella, nunca lo hubo desde un principio, ¿cierto?

—Si, te debo una.— asintió no como una chica fuerte y decidida, sino como una esclava a la que debe respetar a su superior.— Te la debo y tendré que hacer lo que tu quieras ¿no es así?— Kaneki la miró sorprendido, no esperaba que ella respondería de esa forma, y por extraño que parezca Gabriella sonrío.— No soy tonta, Kaneki-san. ¿Pensabas que te iba a chillar, maldecirte e intentar huir?— dejo de sonreír.— tengo un brazo jodido, me han atacado dos veces y tengo sangre por todos los lados ¿crees que haría una estupidez como intentar huir de ti?— Volvió a coger las patatitas en el armario, y luego las señalo a Kaneki solo para demostrar que lo comería con él dejándola si o no. Kaneki también sonrío, ella solo estaba traumada a tal punto en el que llorar no la haría más satisfecha que no matarse a si misma, Kaneki lo sabía porque el también se sentía así.

—Eres un ghoul. — Gabriella dejo las patatas se escaparen de sus manos automáticamente. Kaneki no la miró, no era algo fácil de asimilar. ¡Y que lo diga! Él tampoco lo aceptaba del todo. Se levantó después de un largo silencio antes de acercarse a ella. Gabriella parecía una estatua, no se movía, ni se dignó a coger el paquete que se había caído en el suelo, estaba en shock.

—¿Estas bromeando, verdad?— le miró intentando ver la gracia en algo tan serio.— No mientas Kaneki-san, yo ya haré lo que tú quieras, pero mentirme sobre algo tan serio HAHAH ¡eres la hostia de gracioso!— Kaneki no sonrío como Gabriella creía que lo haría, dándose cuenta entonces que no mentía. — HAHAHA….¿y ahora que haré? Esa vieja bruja podrá echarme de aquí por ser un ghoul ahora, ¿y mi familia? ¿¡Me la comeré de desayuno!? HAHAH ríete, Kaneki-san, ríete de mis desgracias porque hace gracia. — se apartó de él yendo hasta la ventana, sonreía como una loca. Había perdido la razón, eso fue todo lo que Kaneki pudo notar.

Bien, eso había sido algo traumático para cualquiera, Kaneki pensó de lo frió que había sido, pero no podría engañarla. Aunque tuviera sus dudas.

— Fue Kanou quien te hizo eso y…— Kaneki empezó a explicarlo pero antes que pudiera continuar Gabriella le atacó empujándole contra la única pared vacía que había en su casa. Kaneki no pudo apartase a tiempo y se chocó rudamente en contra de la pared de hormigón.

— ¡NO HABLES DE ÉL DE ESE MODO!— chilló rabiosa.— ÉL ES UNA BUENA PERSONA Y SE PREOCUPA CONMIGO!— rosnó resentida haciendo que Kaneki la mirase confuso, pero a Gabriella no le importó en absoluto.— ÉL GUARDÓ MI SECRETO DE MIS PADRES! FUE MI AMIGO! NO ME ENGAÑÓ!— Chilló más alto dando golpes en el pecho desnudo de Kaneki como loca.

— ¡CALLATÉ!— Kaneki al fin consiguió agarrar sus manos cambiando de posición con ella. Ahora quien se encontraba prensada en contra la pared era ella y no le gustaba nada.— Aún no terminé de hablar.— rosnó, era la segunda vez en toda su vida que se enfadaba tanto. Antes había sido con la hermana de su madre que solo la utilizaba mientras seguía con vida, y ahora con Gabriella.— Kanou te utilizó para sus experimentos, probablemente tuvo una oportunidad cuando tuviste aquel accidente con los Ghouls y yo te había salvado.— se acercó más a ella hasta que sus narices se chocaran.— Él no es quien dice ser, y yo soy la prueba de ello.— bajó la mirada mirándose a si mismo pero para su inconveniente se encontró con las formas arredondeadas del pecho de Gabriella chocándose contra su abdomen, ¡Dios! No era momento de pensar en su virilidad ahora.

Gabriella no se había dado cuenta de la mirada nada discreta de Kaneki porque tenía los ojos cerrados, se hacía la tonta, no quería escucharlo, y eso molesto Kaneki. Él quería llamarle la atención, quería hacerse notar por ella, y quería que fuese su aliada.

—…Mírame.— Susurró soltando una de sus manos y levantándole el rostro lo más delicado que pudo, aún estaba enfadado y no conseguía calmarse del todo. Pero Gabriella no abrió los ojos, solo murmuraba una y otra vez que no le escucharía, que no era una persona digna de confianza entre otras cosas.— ¡Mierda!— Kaneki exclamó rabioso sintiendo que su ojo derecho se ponía de un rojo carmesí por la furia antes de cogerla por el cuello y…. besarla. Su lengua atravesó la boca de Gabriella de forma rápida, pero eficaz. De manera casí veloz pasó la lengua por el cielo de la boca de ella antes de chuparle como si fuera un helado a punto de derretirse. Gabriella abrió los ojos rápidamente haciendo que Kaneki sonriera satisfecho, al fin había llamado su atención. Así que lentamente se apartó de ella pero no lo suficiente como dando a entender que aquel beso era un juegue cito más y no que de verdad casi la viola anoche deseando mucho más que eso.— En fin abriste los ojos.— Gabriella le miró enrabiada por un rato antes de apartarle la mirada. Parecía estar a punto de llorar pero se contenía firmemente, entonces Kaneki se dio cuenta de que la había cagado completamente. No creía que ella fuera del todo débil y se maldijo por ello.

—Aléjate de mi…— ella sentenció mismo viendo que el ojo derecho de Kaneki seguía estando de un color rojizo peligroso, ya no estaba asustada, por lo menos no del todo. Kaneki se dio cuenta aún sin apartarse.— ¡Aléjate!— Chilló audaz sintiendo que las orbitas de sus ojos parecían querer saltarse para fuera. Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero Kaneki si….sus dos ojos se quedaron de un color rojizo tan vivo como el de Kaneki. Ella era un ghoul,estaba más que claro, por lo menos ahora.

Kaneki se quedó impresionado. Ella tenía los dos ojos de color rojo! Kanou debe haber progresado en sus experimentos, Kaneki pensó estático viéndola con todo su esplendor. Estaba enfadada, y aunque quisiera llorar se aguantaba valientemente delante de Kaneki, probablemente lo atacaría ahora, él tendría que estar preparado para ello, pero cuando llegó el momento…. Él se sorprendió más aún.

Gabriella se abalanzó sobre él pero sorprendentemente no le atacó como lo hizo antes, sino que solo se pegó a él. Kaneki se puso rígido preparado para recibir un ataque por la espalda, pero, solo sintió las manos de Gabriella agarrar sus hombros con fuerza, como intentando mantener su propio equilibrio. Ella estaba a punto de romperse y él lo sabía.

— Hazlo.— él dijo aún sin tocarla, solo dejo que ella le abrazara por si sola.

— ¿Hacer qué? Te mataré por haberme engañado.— Gabriella murmuró apretándose los ojos sin dejar que una lagrima siquiera bajase de ellos, ella era fuerte.— te haré sufrir por haberme besado…mi primer beso, robaste mi primer beso cacho cabrón! — le apretó más, y fue entonces que Kaneki se dio cuenta de algo. Esa chica, que lo abrazaba de forma tan desamparada y con todo su ser intentaba rehacer su corazón antes siquiera de romperlo. Ella, estaba tan enamorada de Kanou sensei que fue estúpida y ciega, tal como Kaneki había sido con Rize. La estupidez los hicieron transformarse en eso, ahora Kaneki lo comprendía, y el único modo de hacer que ella entienda sería siendo honesto con ella, pero antes necesitaba decirle algo.

Los brazos de Kaneki se fueron hasta la espalda de Gabriella y allí se quedaron mientras retribuyó su abrazo. Ella parecía sorprendida haciendo que Kaneki sonriera calidamente por más que ella no lo pudiera verlo. Entonces, las palabras salieron de forma espontánea:

— Lo siento.— la apretó.— no fui un buen amigo y te engañé.— susurró en su oído.— te utilicé y robé tu primer beso.— se bajo un poco lo suficiente como para poner su cara sobre el hombro de ella.— Así que hazlo.— repitió por segunda vez.— llora en mis brazos y te daré consuelo tanto como pueda.— la apretó hasta quitarle el aire haciendo que Gabriella intentase apartarse.

— NO VOY A LLORAR, BAKA!— Intentó parecer enfadada pero antes que pudiese evitarlo las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos al fin haciendo que ella temblase en sus brazos.— HAAAAAAAAAA!— Chilló sintiendo que el dolor que afligía su pecho se calmaba casi completamente.— ¡¿PORQUE YO?! ¡PORQUE!— Perdió el equilibrio pero Kaneki la cogió en brazos llevándola hasta el sofá como si fuera un bebe, o a lo mejor, como la hermana que nunca tuvo sin contar con Hinami, claro.

Y se quedaron allí hasta que ella se calmase del todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo fue? Kaneki no pudo decirlo con claridad pero se quedaron abrazados así hasta llegada la tarde. No era incomodo tampoco, sino que más bien reconfortante.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— No.— Gabriella se apartó de él.— Me duelen los ojos como el infierno y quiero patatas.— se dirigió hacía la cocina de forma habitual.

— Vomitarás.— la advirtió pero Gabriella no le hizo caso mientras cogía el paquete de patatas en el suelo y daba un mordisco en una. Kaneki la observó por un rato antes de preguntarle — ¿A que saben?¿Quieres vomitarlo?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— ella dijo haciéndose la tonta antes de volver a coger otra patata. — Están deliciosas, como debe ser. — se la ofreció a Kaneki.— ¿Quieres una?— Kaneki la miró incrédulo.

¿Que demonios estaba pasando?


	13. Cap 12— archivado

**Cap 12**

_Experimento numero 2314ª_

_Paciente: Gabriella Montserrat_

_Nacionalidad: española_

_Procedimiento: genes Ghoul dopados_

_Operación: Los genes ya dopados fueron inyectados a través de la vena del paciente inconciente. Los efectos fueron notables, aunque los genes carecen de la fuerza necesaria para regenerar una parte dañada del cuerpo del paciente. _

_Mi teoría es, que si una parte humana ya esta dañada, como por ejemplo el brazo de la paciente, el genes Ghoul dopado no es capaz de recuperarla, pero, si el paciente se hiere de forma grave con el genes ghoul en su sistema inmunológico, si es capaz de regenerarlo de forma eficaz. _

_El inconveniente claro es: el tiempo que tarda en volver a regenerarse, que puede ocasionar con la muerte del ghoul si fuera perseguido por otros ghouls o agentes de CCG. Y un otro inconveniente es la incapacidad de liberar sus kagunes, como si no los tuvieran._

_Las ventajas son: que no tienen la necesidad de alimentarse de carne humana, como los genes están completamente dopados, no solo afecta los kagunes sino que también las papilas gustativas. Generalmente los ghouls necesitan carne humana por las heridas ocasionadas al liberar los kagunes y también por la rapidez con la que el tejido de la piel se regenera, pero en el caso del paciente 2314ª es distinto. El paciente tendrá que curarse de forma lenta, como un humano lo haría, aunque no tenga importancia la profundidad de la herida, se regenerará tal y como estaba de la forma original._

Kanou dejó de escribir después de un largo análisis que su compañero le envió después de haber estado con Gabriella casi toda la noche. Luego, se quitó las gafas antes de cerrar la carpeta para archivarlo junto con el de Ken Kaneki.

Necesitaba a más humanos para progresar en sus experimentos, pero antes que nada necesitaba a Gabriella y Kaneki.

¡Faltaba tan poco para finalizar sus experimentos! Y solo con pensarlo le salía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

De repente, su teléfono móvil sonó despertándole de su ensueño. Era una llamada desconocida, pero Kanou sabía quien era:

—¿ Qué quieres?— Kanou dijo sin muchas ganas de hablar.

— No seas tan aguafiestas.— el desconocido sonrío al otro lado de la línea.— Solo quiero que me expliques de manera clara su experimento, eso es todo.— revidó curioso— Aquella chica actuó como una jodida humana delante mió, comió mi comida y me miró como si yo fuera el malo de la historia. Fue algo traumático, y lo peor es que ella ni es guapa. ¿Por qué no encuentras a una chica delgada y guapa la próxima vez?

Kanou resolvió hacerse el sordo por esos comentarios innecesarios antes de explicarle de forma clara:

— ¿Conoces el virus _ "__HIV,AIDS" cierto?_

— Háblame en cristiano, por favor.

— ¡La SIDA!— Exclamó cansado.— Pues bien, piensa que el genes Ghoul es como ese virus para el ser humano. Hay muchos casos en el que la gente nace teniéndola, pero el virus nunca llega a desarrollarse, cierto?

—Cierto.

— Pues el Genes Ghoul tiene el mismo efecto. Él entra en el cuerpo humano como un virus, pero, como esta dopado no le afecta al anfitrión que termina por ser el paciente.

— ¿No puedes hacer un pequeño resumen de todo ese rollo?

— Que en total, eres un ghoul pero a la vez no lo eres. Sería como no tener los efectos de la SIDA, es decir, no te morirías por una gripe en el caso de la SIDA, y no necesitas carne humana porque de todas las formas no puedes liberar su Kagune…a no ser que yo despierte el genes Ghoul.

— Entonces lo que tú me estas diciendo es que, aquella chica sigue siendo una humana, solo que puede recuperarse como un Ghoul. Pero, ¿qué pasaría su ti hiciese ese experimento con un ghoul?

— Imposible, si hiciésemos ese experimento con un Ghoul real lo mataríamos.— respondió pensativo— Pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

— Es bien posible que si un Ghoul se alimente de Gabriella-san tenga los mismos síntomas que ella por un corto periodo de tiempo.

— ¡OYE! No me líes! Me dijiste que eso podría matar a un Ghoul.

— Eso también podría pasar, pero no lo creo. El ghoul que se alimente de Gabriella-san no morirá porque también estará se alimentando de su sangre humano, es decir, tendrá un anticuerpo que no lo permitirá morir aunque lo quiera. El también será humano pero por un corto periodo de tiempo.

— ¿Entonces tú me estas diciendo que la sangre de esa tal G-Gabiela no sé que, es como una droga?

— Es Gabriella-san. Pero volviendo al tema si, eso es.

— Eso podría ser una gran ventaja para la CCG, eh?— sonrío sombrío.— Imagínate un ghoul de gran fuerza ser rebajado a un humano, jjejejeje parece divertido.

Kanou no sonrío, aún tenía sus dudas.

— Bien, pero en el caso del Ghoul, no creo que tenga efecto en su Kagune como en el humano, pero sobre las papilas gustativas si. Es bien posible que puedan comer comida humana, e incluso peor, aprovechar de ella.

— No lo entiendo, ¿Qué me quieres decir Kanou?

— Que la sangre de esa chica es muy valiosa. No solo para los de la CCG sino que para los Ghouls también. Aún no sé cuanto tiempo, pero, un Ghoul podría pasarse por humano perfectamente mientras la sangre de la chica este en su sistema inmunológico. ¿Un gran descubrimiento para las dos razas, cierto mi caro amigo?

— ¡No me hables así!— chilló.—¡ tienes que arreglar esa mierda!

— Bien, yo podría seguir investigando y hacer que la sangre del genes Ghoul dopado en un humano sea como veneno para un ghoul real. Pero, necesito más cobayas para mis experimentos, y también es necesario que Gabriella-san no caiga en manos peligrosas. Si descubren su potencial podría ser perjudicial para todos, cierto?

Kanou terminó de decirlo antes de colgar el móvil con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

Luego, cogió los dos archivos que tenía en las manos antes de poner en una caja blanca con llave.

— ¡Archivado!— dijo feliz antes de irse a la sala de operaciones para hacer un nuevo experimento con su cobaya favorita, "Rize".


	14. Cap 13— Empezar de nuevo

**Cap 13 **

Un mes se pasó tan rápido como un suspiro delante de los ojos de Gabriella. Nadie creería que terminó por quedarse a vivir en el distrito 11 con Kaneki y los demás ghouls como una pequeña familia.

Bien, es cierto que Kaneki tardó semanas para hacerla entender que era peligroso continuar en el distrito 20, y que posiblemente Kanou la quisiera recuperar para continuar con sus experimentos, o también nuevos posibles ataques de otros ghouls, pero ella aun se negaba en irse. Era una persona solitaria de naturaleza, y no le gustaba quedarse a vivir en la casa de los demás, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Pero cuando Kaneki dijo que si ella se quedase sola podría atacar a alguien más, Gabriella acabó por aceptar irse, pero con la única condición de que no le engañaría jamás.

En un principio fue algo incomodo para ella. Todos la miraban de forma amistosa y agradable, haciendo que Gabriella se sintiera culpable por haber pensado tan mal de ellos. Y antes que se diera cuenta de ello, se enamoró de todos, pero principalmente de Hinami.

Ellos terminaron por ser su segunda familia. Gabriella amaba su familia real y su hermana pequeña que vivían en España, de eso no le cabía duda, pero…. A la vez ellos parecían más especiales, porque los amigos son la familia que nosotros elegimos al fin y a cabo.

Pero…después de ese largo mes de diciembre en que vivieron juntos, Kaneki y Gabriella se apartaron el uno del otro de forma lenta, pero constante. El beso que Kaneki le dio a ella solo existe ahora en el recuerdo de los dos. Gabriella ya ni pensaba en ello, y Kaneki no era tan constante tampoco en el distrito 11 como para hacerla sentirse incomoda.

Las cosas aún no estaban del todo bien en los distritos, pero empezaba a tener un claro cambio alrededor, incluso el aire se denotaba más calmo. Desgraciadamente Gabriella no podía salir mucho, siempre se quedaba en casa junto a Hinami y muchas veces también de Banjou que cada vez en que aparecía tenía una herida diferente, haciendo que Gabriella se preocupase y le ayudase a desinfectar la área de forma adecuada.

También tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Hide, pero de esa vez sin miedo y con tranquilidad. Fue él quien recuperó su cartera, pasaporte, DNI etc, y claro, ella le estaba muy agradecida.

Las únicas personas que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar fue con los de Anteiku, parecían ser buena gente y por lo que dijeron de ellos, solo comían las personas que se habían suicidado, es decir, solo gente muerta. Pero, aún seguía siendo igual de asustador, más Gabriella no podía culparlos al fin y a cabo.

— ¿A que sabe la comida humana?— Hinami la cuestionó mientras vía que Gabriella se zampaba el bocata que Kaneki le había dejado antes de irse otra vez a resolver los problemas del distrito 20. Gabriella por respeto a su nueva familia siempre se comía su propia comida en la salida de la cocina, para no molestarles.

— ¿A que saben?— pensó un rato antes de responderla.— eso depende del que comas. Por ejemplo, ese bocata que estoy comiendo es un poco salado. El Jamón si no es cortado en filetes bien finos, el salado se nota más, aunque el pan le quite un poco.— respondió mirándola curiosa.— ¿Y a qué sabe la comida ghoul?

— ¿Nunca la has probado?— Hinami preguntó de verdad curiosa.— ¿Cómo es posible que seas un ghoul y no tengas necesidad de carne humana?— Gabriella sonrió por un momento. Hinami no dejaba de ser una niña al fin y a cabo.

— Yo no lo sé…— dijo honestamente.— son tantas las cosas que nos sobrepasan, que no sé el que decirte, la verdad.— acarició el pelo de Hinami antes de cambiar de tema.— ¿Y Kaneki?¿como le fue todo eso desde un principio? — Hinami no sonrío cuando Gabriella tocó en ese tema. Parecía triste, la verdad.— ¿Qué pasa Hinami-san? ¿Él no era igual de pesado como es ahora?— bromeó, pero Hinami no sonrío.

— Kaneki nii-san es una persona genial!— lo defendió enfadada por un momento antes de continuar.— Creo que si no fuera por Kouta nii-san él ni estaría vivo ahora.

—¿Kouta?

— Si, una amiga. Ella trabaja en el bar de Anteiku y es muy amiga de Kaneki nii-san.— dijo de esa vez con una sonrisa en los labios.— Fue ella quien le enseñó a pelear desde un principió, ¿sabías?— Gabriella negó con la cabeza no tan contenta como antes.— Y bueno, creo que terminaran juntos.

— ¡¿Juntos como pareja?!— Gabriella preguntó automáticamente sin poder evitarlo. A ella le debería dar igual, pero en realidad la preocupaba, y mucho. Era un sentimiento tan extraño que no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar.

— ¡SI!— Hinami replicó contenta pero a la vez sin entender el estado de confusión de Gabriella.— ¿Qué pasa Gabi nii-san?

— Oh, nada.— volvió a sonreír como antes.— Es solo que jamás pensé que un tipo serio como él llegaría a tener novia siquiera.— cerró su bocata antes de besarle las mejillas a Hinami.— Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta por el distrito 11, ¿esta bien?

— Gabi nii-san…no creo que eso sea una buena idea.— Hinami le agarró del brazo, pero Gabriella se soltó.

— Estaré bien, no te preocupes.— Sonrióm, pero Hinami se negó otra vez.— Hinami, suéltame.— Gabriella le alertó y entonces ella le soltó.— Mírame, estaré bien, solo daré una vuelta por los alrededores okay?— le volvió a acariciar la cabeza.— Yo también soy un Ghoul, te acuerdas? Puedo recuperarme, asi que no te preocupes en absoluto!

Dijo antes de irse lo más rápido que pudo de aquel lugar, porque lo único que ella quería era llorar, solo aún no lo entendía bien el porque.


	15. Cap 14— Cyber café

**Cap 14 **

_Anonimos pregunta a __**Dark Wings: **__¿Que te pasó? Porque no actualizas el blogger? "heheh acaso encontraste novio(a)"?_

_¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? Una Otaku como yo solo tiene por novio un personaje del anime__. _

* * *

Gabriella digitó intentando sonreír de su propia broma. Estaba muy dolida pero aún no encontraba la razón para ello. Y mira que ella era una de las chicas que más le encantaban los géneros más complejos de romance, es decir, en géneros como el seinen y horror donde el romance es casi extinto por la acción, lucha y demasiado pezones (y no del genero masculino, desgraciadamente). Es extraño, e incluso cómico, pero con eso nos damos cuenta que la vida misma puede ser más compleja para nosotros del que aparenta, o somos así de estúpidos por naturaleza.

Por suerte, cerca de donde vivía Kaneki había un cyber café no muy conocido se puede decir. El dueño del local no era mala persona, así que Gabriella se tranquilizó después de haber ido allí por primera vez.

¿La razón por haber ido allí? Eso es fácil de responder. No es que no tuviese su ordenador portátil, sino que se sentía culpable de entrar en su blogger bajo aquel mismo techo. No era algo justo criticarlos, por más que sea en Internet. Ellos estaban compartiendo su casa con ella, y Gabriella comía de la misma comida que ellos (bueno, no de la misma necesariamente) y claro, como persona que era tenía remordimientos, por eso dejó de publicar sus críticas diarias sobre los asquerosos que pueden llegar a ser los ghouls entre otras cosas. Tampoco podemos dar por terminado el hecho de que aún los odiaba y seguiría haciéndolo durante toda su vida, pero, había unos cuantos que ella en tan solo un mes llegó a amar, y eso tampoco cambiaria nunca.

* * *

Ginbel pregunta a **Dark wings**: _ Dejaste de publicar cosas por un largo tiempo. ¿Es que acaso cambiaste de opinión y ahora te van los ghouls? ¿Cómo en los casos de aquellas chicas que se enamoran de uno?_

_¡Por dios no! Yo ya dije antes que un romance entre un ghoul y un humano es algo imposible, ¿no dije? Pero tampoco me gusta el tono de tus palabras, me parecen un tanto agresivas. Y por cierto, no publico tantas cosas porque necesito estudiar, las vacaciones llegan a su fin y tendré que ponerme las pilas. _

* * *

Las palabras nunca le pesaron tanto como lo hicieron ahora. Gabriella odiaba el hecho de continuar con todo aquello, solo deseaba mandarlo todo a la mierda y excluir aquel jodido Blogger. Antes, aquello servía para tranquilizarla, era su diario, su mundo, su vida….Pero ahora parecía como aquellas hojas de redacciones que la universidad le mandaba como ejercicios para casa, en los que te pedían veinte y tantas hojas para tal día, y en los que tu no tiene ganas de hacerlo, pero sabes que si no lo haces tendrá serias consecuencias a la mitad del semestre.

Esa era la pequeña línea en la que Gabriella se encontraba, entre el placer y la obligación. El momento en que dejas de divertirte en lo que haces, ya no es un hobbie, ¿cierto?

Pero luego dejo de pensar en ello cerrando su página web y entrando en Facebook para contactar con sus padres. No tenía mucha que decir, la verdad. Los ghouls infectaron todo el mundo como una pandemia, pero, como podría decirles que ella era uno de ellos ahora?

— No, no puedo decirles.— concluyó al fin arreglándose la coleta del pelo, el nerviosismo la hacía temblar.— Ojala no estén online mientras les envió ese mensaje.— rezó con la esperanza de que fuera cierto antes de empezar a digitar.

"_Hola mamá, espero que todo este bien por ahí. Aún soy terrible cocinando y echo de menos su comida cada día, más como ves, aquí estoy. Sigo estando gordita como siempre, y prometo encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo lo más pronto posible._

_Tengo muchos amigos en la universidad, por eso creo que no volveré a España durante un tiempo. Sé que prometí volver en navidad, pero…no va a ser posible. Los exámenes vendrán pronto, y mis compañeros de clase prometieron darme repaso de unas cuantas cosas. Espero que lo entiendas, y por favor no te enfades. Recuerda que tu hija ya no es una niña, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. _

_Mando besos a todos, y espero que todo vaya bien. PORQUE YO SOY LA CHICA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO ENTERO!"_

Gabriella era una mala mentirosa, pero cuando escribía incluso la más vil mentira sonaba dulce en los oídos de sus lectores. Al fin y acabo nunca quiso ser médica desde un principio, sino que más bien una escritora.

Dejando de lado sus aspiraciones, apagó el ordenador antes de irse. Tendría que volver rápidamente antes que Hinami se preocupase por ella, y así lo hizo. También debería esperar a que Kaneki volviera para hablar con él sobre la universidad, entre otras cositas más, pero, así que llegó en casa no tuvo siquiera que esperar, Kaneki estaba en el comedor y había terminado de colgar el teléfono, y por lo que Gabriella pudo oír terminaba de hablar con los de Anteiku. No se veía nada preocupado cuando Gabriella pasó por la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que ellos no se miraban siquiera? Un mes? Si, eso era.

— ¡Hola Gabriella-san!— Kaneki sonrió de manera amable, pero, Gabriella no le sonrió a cambio.

— ¿Puedes llamarme Gabi, sabes?— ella revidó intentando sonreírle.— Y por cierto, tengo que hablarte de algo..— apartó la mirada encontrándose con la de Hinami que permanecía sentada cerca de Kaneki.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No es nada importante…es solo que tengo que volver a la universidad, ya sabes, aún soy una estudiante universitaria y tengo que tener mi carrera al final del curso.— dijo de forma tranquila, pero los demás la miraban preocupados.— ¿Oye, porque me miran así?

Kaneki se levantó rápidamente yendo a donde Gabriella estaba. Ella se apartó un poco haciendo que Kaneki la mirase confuso por un rato antes de entenderlo. Él la había besado no hace mucho, era razonable que ella tomase su distancia, pero eso no dejo de molestarle tampoco.

— El distrito 20 es peligroso, ya sabes.— Kaneki explicó haciendo que Gabriella soltase un pequeño bufido.

— ¿Kaneki, somos amigos cierto?— Gabriella lo encaró.— ¿Verdad que estoy aquí para ayudarte y no como una prisionera?— de esa vez miró a todos que estaban en el comedor. — ¡¿Verdad que si?!

Kaneki en un principio apartó la mirada junto con los demás antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— Bien.— Gabriella dijo al fin.— Como dije antes, tengo que volver. Mis padres no saben de mi estado actual además de ustedes. Nadie sabrá que soy un ghoul, además puedo comer comida humana normalmente,¿cierto?— Keniki asintió antes que Gabriella pudiera continuar.— y en el mes que pase aquí no tuve ganas de atacar a nadie tampoco, cierto?

—Pero sus ojos pueden volverse rojo de repente cuando te sientes nerviosa…como ahora.— Kaneki apuntó a sus ojos, y Gabriella automáticamente se miró en el espejo. ¡Mierda! En un principio ella sentía que su retina ardía cuando eso pasaba, pero ahora siquiera lo notó.— También hay el caso de que Kanou aparezca en la universidad en su búsqueda.

— No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.— Gabriella revidó.— además soy menor de edad y Kanou sensei conoce muy bien mi sensei de la universidad. ¡Ellos podrían contactarse con mis padres!— caminó de un lado a otro sintiendo que cada vez más sus ojos se ponían oscuros.— Si mis padres descubren que no asisto a la universidad querrán que yo vuelva a casa.— Declaró al fin sintiendo hambre. Cada vez que sus ojos se volvían de un rojizo oscuro tenía hambre, mucha, mucha hambre. Así que cogió el bocata de antes y se lo zampo delante de todos alli presentes sin poder evitarlo. Cada día que pasaba necesitaba comer mas, y mas comida, era molesto en realidad.

— Tengo una idea.— Kaneki dijo por fin después de pensar un poco.— Podrías quedarte a trabajar en el bar de Anteiku como yo lo hacía.— explicó.— Además, no es mala idea lo que Banjou me propuso. Touka podría entrenarte del mismo modo que me hizo a mi. Fue ella quien me enseño a utilizar mis Kagunes y a pelear como peleo ahora.— Sonrió nostálgico haciendo que Gabriella hiciese mala cara. Estaba muy, pero que muy molesto ahora.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser Touka?— dijo antes que pudiera cerrar la boca, todos la miraron confusos, entonces Gabriella trato de sonreír rápidamente.— Bien, yo no quiero molestarla eso es todo. Al fin e acabo ni nos conocemos.

— Ella es una buena persona.— Kaneki reflexionó con una sonrisa haciendo que Gabriella apartase la mirada. Él nunca había hablado de Gabriella de esa forma tan dulce y nostálgica. ¿Quizás habría besado esa tal Touka también?

"¡QUE SEAN FELICES Y COMAN PERDICES!" — chilló en su interior. Antes cuando Gabriella le había preguntado sobre entrenar con él, el había se negado, pero ahora estaba todo sonrisas. ¿Era esa apenas una razón para encontrarse con esa tal Touka? Probablemente si.

— Esta bien, lo acepto.— Gabriella dijo al fin decepcionada. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad y su corazón crujió. Al fin y a cabo no era una chica guapa. Estaba gorda, su pelo no era uno de los mejores, y era una ghoul inútil. Ni siquiera sabia como soltar sus kagunes, si quizás tenia uno por lo visto. Era algo más que obvio que solo era una carga a los demás, y eso la molestaba.— Lo haré bien, y no traeré problemas a los demás.— sonrió débilmente antes de irse a su habitación compartida con Hinami.


	16. Cap 15— Anteiku parte1

**Notas de la autora:** Lo siento! sé que tardé en actualizar, pero Bachillerato no es fácil. Bueno, creo que ahora solo actualizaré por los fines de semana, okay? sabados o domingos.

Por lo demás espero que tengan una buena lectura!

* * *

**Cap 15**

Las vacaciones al fin terminaran, y eso no fue solo un inicio de un nuevo año, sino que también de una nueva vida para Gabriella. Kaneki como le había prometido, fue honesto desde un principio: no debería decir su estado a nadie más que no fuera los de Anteiku o a él. No debería fiarse de nadie, y tampoco del propio Kaneki.

También dijo para que no vomitase si viera cosas extrañas en la cafeteria, como él que presencio por primera vez a Hinami comiéndose el hígado de un ser humano en la parte de atrás del establecimiento. La recordó que no debería gritar, NO DEBERÍA!

Ella asintió con la cabeza recordándose a si misma que jamás, jamás debería pasarse por detrás del establecimiento ni que fuera por curiosidad. Y así empezó su día.

Llegaron cuando aún la cafetería estaba cerrada, y Gabriella tuvo que esperarse fuera un rato mientras Kaneki hablaba con ellos. En realidad, se parecía que en verdad era una chica normal que estaba nerviosa por su primer trabajo, y solo por un segundo ella sonrío de ello.

"_Si, una chica normal con un trabajo normal."_ Pensó mirando a su alrededor intentando calmarse. _"Si por lo menos fuera delgada, bonita y con estilo valdría más la pena….Pero por lo visto ser un ghoul no te hace más guay." _Carcajeo de su propio chiste antes de darse cuenta que Kaneki apareció junto de sus compañeros, y que ellos la observaban. "_Genial! Además de fea y gorda, me llamaran loca ahora!" _ Dejo de sonreír mientras les miraba a todos de la forma más normal como la fuera posible.

Y como era de esperarse, no hubo respuesta de ninguno de ellos, bueno, por lo menos hasta que un señor apareció denominado Yoshimura y la invitó a entrar con una sonrisa.

— Hola, Gabriella-san.— la llevó con los demás a un pequeño escritorio detrás del establecimiento, y donde menos Gabriella quería ir.— Es un placer conocerte, me llamo Yoshimura-san. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Gabriella asintió contenta, al fin y a cabo no eran malas personas.

— Yo soy Tooka. — La morena ahora de pelo largo sonrío amigablemente por un momento.— No eres muy habladora, me gusta eso. Solo espero que no nos traicione, o tendré que matarte.— Gabriella tembló por un momento, aquella chica era asustadora. Pero entonces un tipo de gafas la detuvo rápidamente con una sonrisa de telenovela.

— Tooka, tooka.— la miró un rato antes de voltearse hacía Gabriell.— _(no te preocupes por ella…)— _pareció susurrar antes de empezar a presentarse.— Soy Nishiki-san, llevémonos bien.— Gabriella le sonrío agradecida antes de que todos la mirasen a espera de su propia presentación.

— Bien…. Gracias a todos por su hospitalidad, y trabajaré duro.— sonrió intentando parecer serena, tranquila, en paz. Pero todos aún esperaban una respuesta que ella no pareció entender.

— Gabriella-san…— Yoshimura empezó.— Kaneki-san nos dijo que fuiste operada por Kanou, ¿cierto?— Ella asintió con la cabeza.— Y que su brazo esta inactivo, además del echo que él te encontró semanas después caminando por el distrito 20 después de Hide haberte visto siendo asesinada por dos Ghouls alrededor de las diez de la noche, ¿si?— de esa vez Gabriella bajo la cabeza mientras volvía a asentir. No le gustaba recordar esas cosas, eran dolorosas.— Después de eso, Kaneki comprobó que tú eras un Ghoul, pero, puedes alimentarte con comida humana, y hasta ahora no has tenido ganas de alimentarse de un ser humano.— tomó una larga pausa antes de continuar.— Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte, la primera: ¿Sabes lo que Kanou podría haberte echo? Quizás tenga dicho algo mientras estaba siendo sedada para la operación que pueda ser de gran importancia.

— No, en todo momento estuve inconsciente.— respondió de forma inmediata.

— Bien, entiendo.— esclareció sin dejar de sonreír.— ¿Y que hacías caminando por la calle diez horas después de la CCG haber dicho que tú fracturaste la pierna y estabas en la casa de un sensei de la universidad? ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre eso?

— ¿Qué? No sé del que me estas hablando, pero no estuve en casa de ningún sensei ese dia. Además, si hubiera fracturado la pierna no podría andar siquiera.

— Tampoco podrías estar viva ahora por lo que Hide dijo. — Tooka tomó la palabra.— Él dijo que te habían dado en el corazón.— Yoshimura la encaró un rato antes de volver a mirar Gabriella.

— Bien, entonces donde estuviste ese tiempo?— Yoshimura la interrogó.

— …..— Gabriella pensó durante un rato sin decir nada, no conocía a aquel tipo al fin y a cabo.— No se muy bien en donde estaba. Solo sé que me desperté en una casa grande y oscura. Él hombre que me atendió dijo ser amigo de Kanou, y por lo visto no me tenía gran estima. Dijo también que me había salvado la vida entre otras cosas. No sé mucho más la verdad, aún estaba en shock con todo lo que me había pasado. Y solo por un momento pensé, joder, había muerto, como cojones seguía respirando?

Todos continuaran observándola un rato más antes que Yoshimura dijese para que salieran del escritorio para empezar a abrir la cafetería. Él único que continuó allí fue Kaneki que parecía bien pensativo, y un poco resentido también. Gabriella no le había dicho nada sobre ello, y eso le molestó, y mucho.

— ¡Bien, creo que eso es todo!— Yoshimura la acarició la cabeza.— Te haremos un uniforme a la medida, y de mientras Kaneki podría enseñarte como se hace un buen café de la máquina.

Y con eso salió dejándolos solos. El silencio fue sofocante, como si fueran apenas dos extraños. ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que se quedaban así? Demasiado tiempo quizás.

— Kaneki-san….yo.— antes que ella pudiera explicarse, él se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara, cogiendo sus manos de forma amigable antes de llevarla hasta la cocina donde estaba la máquina de café.

— Aquí está.— sonrío satisfecho sin soltarle las manos. Él parecía un niño mirando a su antiguo juguete.— Tardé muchísimo tiempo en hacer un buen café, sin contar las veces en las que Tooka me trolleaba. Pero lo llevé bien.— Miró a Gabriella de un modo en el que ella no lo reconoció, ese quizás fuera el Kaneki-san que ella no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.— Dame tu otra mano…— Gabriella la entregó casi que de forma inmediata viendo que el las colocaba sobre la máquina.— ¿Ves aquí?— apuntó hacía un canto de la cafetera.— no debes apretarlo con demasiada fuerza, o el café saldrá de la taza ensuciando el platillo.— Gabriella asintió.— Mira eso.— dijo poniéndose detrás de ella, y con sus brazos rozando su cintura. Sus manos tocaban las de ella como si fuera algo normal e inevitable.— Ahora pon la taza de café abajo. Muy bien, lo estas haciendo bien.— la felicitó encajando su cabeza en los hombros de Gabriella para mirar más de cerca, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja, era una ventaja que él no podría ver su cara ahora.

—Kaneki….— Gabriella murmuró dejando escapar su mano el botón de la cafetera por un momento.— Yo de verdad…

— ¡No lo sueltes!— La reprehendió volviendo a poner sus manos sobre el botón de forma brusca, y eso hizo que él la prensase un poco en contra la cafetera, ¿él la estaba abrazando?¿Porque demonios estaba tan cerca?

Cuando él café empezó a salir, Kaneki levantó un poco su brazo para acercar la taza, pero sin querer rozó un de los pezones de Gabriella haciendo que ella bajase la cabeza y mirase el suelo. Cuando el café estaba echo, Kaneki no se apartó como debería haber echo, sino que musitó en el oído de Gabriella:

— Aún no hemos acabo…— dijo con sus labios demasiado cerca de los oídos de ella.— Coge la paleta que esta a su derecha.— la ordenó.

Gabriella solo asintió aún con la cabeza baja cogiendo la paleta rápidamente y conteniéndose la respiración.

—¿ Porque no te giras ahora?— Kaneki la alentó aún con las manos alrededor de ella, pero de esa vez soltó la taza de café. Gabriella tembló, algo no estaba bien. Ella sabía que si se girase algo pasaría, pero, una parte de ella supo que Kaneki estaba enfadado y que eso seria una especie de venganza. O por lo menos fue en un principio.

Kaneki estaba enfadado, era cierto, pero, había quedado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, y cuando tuvo una oportunidad de tocarla la aprovechó sin pensarlo dos veces. En el distrito 11 casi ni la veía! Hinami casi siempre monopolizó toda su atención además de los problemas ocasionados por las palomas, Kanou sensei etc. Y solo con tenerla allí, haciendo lo que él hacia, estando tan cerca! Parecía un pecado no tocarla. Pero no solo eso, quería…quería besarla otra vez.

Gabriella tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo fue de espaldas.

— Kaneki-san….lo siento mucho.— dijo de forma honesta.— Yo…yo no te lo dije no por no confiar en ti….sino que se me olvidó completamente! Estaba traumada, y te había visto todo manchado de sangre en aquel callejón, estaba asustada, tienes que entenderme.— pidió aún sin levantar la cabeza y estando de espalda. Pero eso le enfadó más, bueno, en realidad él no quería su perdón, bueno, en un principio si, pero ahora solo deseaba su boca con la suya Joder! ¡¿Por qué ella no entendía eso!?

— Mirame…— rosnó de repente girándola contra su voluntad, pero, por desgracia cuando la iba acercarse más a él la puerta hizo un pequeño chirrido y Yoshimura entró con una sonrisa como siempre.

— Oh! Espero que Kaneki te haya enseñado bien.— dijo viendo que Kaneki estaba ahora como tres metros lejos de Gabriella, lo que le hizo sonreir.— ¿Podrás hacerlo tú misma?— Preguntó.

—C-creo que s-si.— Gabriella automáticamente respondió sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara a Kaneki.

Ella no sabia que había pasado, pero algo no iba nada bien. Ella se sentía extraña, y lo único que era capaz de observar era el suelo.


	17. Cap 15— Anteiku parte 2

**Cap 15 Anteiku parte 2**

Hacia tanto calor a principios de septiembre que era complicado concentrarse en hacer un buen café. La mano mala de Gabriella terminó por no ser tan inútil, aún era capaz de coger papel, (con lentitud, pero eso era más que suficiente). Entrenó para hacer su trabajo con agilidad, pero, no fue posible. Era lenta por naturaleza, su suerte era que en tiempos calurosos la gente prefería helado a un buen café, aunque que había las excepciones por la mañana, porque cuando las personas se van a trabajar tienen la constante necesidad de mantenerse despierto, ¿y porque no un café?

— ¡Gabriella-san!— Era la tercera vez que Tooka la reprehendía esa mañana.— ¡Date prisa! Los clientes no tienen todo el día!— revidó poniendo otro papelito sobre la mesa para que Gabriella hiciese el pedido.— Novata….

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía más granos de café en la despensa. Quien lo creería que hacía poco más de 24 horas que empezó a trabajar allí. Tardó en encontrar los malditos granos, pero cuando lo hizo no tardo en volver rápidamente a su puesto. Allí añadió el agua a la cafetera y luego puso los granos de café.

Intentó hacer de la forma más eficiente y rápida que pudo, y por ultimo cuidó para que el café no sobrepasase la taza y que así ensuciase el platillo.

Por ultimo cogió la paleta metálica para dispersar la parte espumosa del café y que así no derramase por el camino, pero en ese tiempo se lastimó uno de los dedos de su mano inútil (porque era así como llamaba su mano izquierda ahora) sin haberse dado cuenta de ello. Mientras se preparaba para poner la taza de café en una bandeja ya para servir, una mano la detuvo de inmediato. Se asustó por un momento, haciendo que la bandeja temblase en sus manos, pero gracias al cielo la persona que la detuvo consiguió alcanzar todo a tiempo sin llegar a caer, y ese alguien no fue nada más nada menos que Nishiki-san.

Él era muy guapo, Gabriella pensaba eso cada vez que lo veía. Llevaba gafas, aunque ella dudaba si de verdad las necesitaba, sin contar del hecho de que siempre sonreía, en absoluto parecía un Ghoul, sino que más bien el típico chaval popular de un manga Shojo. Pero por experiencia propia ella sabía que su sonrisa no era del todo honesta… porque no hace mucho ella sonreía de la misma forma.

Gabriella se quedó tanto rato mirándolo que no se dio cuenta de su mirada reprochadora escondida bajo una sonrisa.

— Gabriella-san,— sonrió mientras alcanzaba el café sobre la bandeja y hacia ademán de beberlo antes de cruelmente echarlo en el lavadero con una sonrisa de telenovela.

— ¡¿Qué has hecho?!— ella le miró enfadada. Era nueva en eso pero mismo así él se había pasado.— No creo que lo haya hecho tan mal como para echarlo...— Nishiki la observó durante un rato antes de acércasele con carita de arrepentimiento, pero claro, era falsa también.

— Eres muy mona, Gabriella-san.— caminó hacia ella como si fuera algo normal.— pero si te metes en mi camino, te haré pedacitos.— cogió su brazo izquierdo rápidamente y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él chupó uno de sus dedos que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Gabriella avergonzada apartó la mano de su alcance haciendo que Nishiki sonriera. El se estaba burlando de ella, pero lo peor era que tenía razón. — ¿Ya te habrás dado cuenta que no solo viene humanos por aquí, cierto?— se apartó mientras iba a coger otra taza de café en la despensa. Gabriella se mantuvo de cabeza baja todo el momento, había metido la pata a la mar de bien.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!— exclamó cuando él volvió con todo preparado para hacer otro café.

— No me pidas perdón a mi.— revidó molesto esa vez.— Mis clientes no pagan para beber café con sangre, y si tú fueras un ghoul normal deberías haber sentido el fuerte olor que emanaba de ese café.— Reclamó (o más bien se culpó a si mismo por haberla dejado sola) aun saboreando el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca, antes de coger más granos y hacer por si mismo el café.— Mira bien como lo hago, ¡no volveré a hacerlo otra vez!

— ¡Si!— Gabriella sonrió sintiéndose aliviada. Él había salvado su trasero ahora mismo.

— Mira, ya esta.— Enseño la taza ya con el café dentro.— Ahora hazlo tú.

Gabriella asintió contenta, ahora ya había pillado el truco de aquella cafetera. Cuando pensó en agradecerlo él ya se había ido murmurando para si mismo:

— Su sangre apesta tanto como la de Kaneki-san….— hizo ademán de vomitar con asco, pero en realidad mentía. Él sabía tan bien como nadie que la sangre de Kaneki y Gabriella eran únicas, pero no por el hecho de que eran humanos, sino por su sabor tan exótico, se puede decir.


End file.
